Saints And Sinners
by paigefaith
Summary: A Halloween vacation goes horribly wrong for the Hollywood Arts kids. A dead body, six grieving kids and a dark secret. "There is no sinner like a young saint." (JMainly Jori)
1. Chapter 1

"Are we there yet?" Cat sat beside the window, her hands and face almost on the glass as she peered out taking in the view.

"No." Jade turned back quickly, flashing the red head a fed up glare before turning her focus back onto the road in front of her.

"But I'm squashed." Cat groaned, poking the boy beside her.

"Cat, stop poking me!" Robbie pushed Cat away from him, half jokingly, half serious.

"Yeah, it's so squashed back here. My nails are wet and Andre keeps knocking into me while I try and paint them!" Trina held her nails up towards Jade who chose to ignore her.

"No one invited you anyway." Jade replied harshly.

"Maybe if you stopped painting your nails in a crowded car I wouldn't mess them up so much." Andre rolled his eyes at Trina.

"Guys come on, this was meant to be fun. Our first proper road trip together. Why don't we all sing a song?" Tori wiggled her eyebrows up at everyone only to be greeted by loud sighs and fed up groans. "Take that as a no then." She trailed off.

"Look, we'll get there as fast as we can. I can't wait to get out of this stupid car with you lot. You are all driving me insane." Jade pushed her foot down on the gas.

"Jade, calm down." Beck started, stopping the minute he got a death glare from the driver.

"Are you sure the cabin is down here? It's kind of in the middle of no where." Tori's worried voice broke the harsh silence that had began in the car.

"I'm sure." She replied, a smirk on her face.

"Are there any tigers in the woods?" Cat turned to face Tori, fear flooding her brown eyes.

Tori chuckled at her naive best friend. "The only wild cat in the woods will be you."

Cat giggled along with the rest of her friends. "Okay, Tori."

...

An long hour later the friends had finally arrived at their cabin in the woods. The cabin itself looked as if it would have been idyllic in another life, but it looked as though it had been neglected the past decade. The paint was weathered and peeling off in spots, and the slats in the shutters on the upstairs windows were mostly broken out. A slight breeze made the shutters tap against the house and the hinges squeaked. The sun low in the sky, illuminated the upstairs rooms making the two windows facing the friends look like horrible red eyes, and the door below a eerie smile.

"We're staying here?" Cat grabbed Tori's hand tight as the group of friends headed towards the cabin.

Jade nodded. "You guys wanted a cheap vacation, I found us one."

"We didn't think you'd book us a abandoned cabin in the woods." Andre added, his eyes wide and staring around the property.

"You guys are never happy with anything I do. It's either you sleep in here or outside. Your pick." Jade walked up to the door, swinging it open and staring back at her group of friends who quickly followed.

A quick gust of wind whirled around the friends as they stood at the entrance of the cabin. Dust and cobwebs covered the floors and walls and a dirty white sheet hung over the sofa. The inside of the cabin certainly looked slightly better than the outside. It looked cosy and with a bit of love it looked ok to stay in the for vacation.

"See, it isn't that bad." Jade pulled a smug look onto her face as her friends finally relaxed.

"I like it. It's old fashioned and cosy." Tori smiled back at Jade, placing her bag down on the wooden floor.

"So where's the bedrooms?" Beck stood at the bottom of the creaky stairs, his bag resting on the first step.

"There's two bedrooms. Girls have the biggest room, you guys have the smaller room." Jade spun on her heel, smiling at the girls of the group.

"What? That's not fair." Rex spoke. Robbie looking shocked at the puppet on his hand.

"There's more of us, so it is far, puppet." Jade snapped back, smacking him around the head.

"Owch." Robbie moaned, rubbing Rex's head for him.

"Yay! We get to share!" Cat jumped on Tori and Trina, wrapping her arms around their waists.

"Oh yay." Trina replied sarcastically. "I get to share with the children. Can't I have my own room?"

"If you can build one, then sure." Jade pulled a face at the oldest Vega sister. Grabbing her bag and heading up the stairs. "I shotgun the double bed."

"Shotgun the single bed!" Andre and Beck said at the same time.

"I'll rock, paper, scissors you for it." Beck replied heading up the stairs after Jade.

"Hell no. I ain't sleeping in a bed with puppet boy!" Andre complained as he lost the game.

"I heard that!" Robbie called up after them.

"You were meant to." Andre laughed. "No funny business, got it?"

Robbie bowed his head and nodded. "I know."

...

"But how come I have to sleep on the floor bed?" Trina complained as they entered their bedroom.

"Because there isn't enough room. Tori and Cat are going to share the single and you're not sleeping in my bed. You invited yourself so you get last pick." Jade threw her bag onto the double bed, pointing to the single mattress on the floor.

"It looks comfy." Tori joked, sticking her tongue out at her sister.

"Why can't me or Tori share with you Jade?" Cat questioned, sitting on the single bed.

"Because I don't like either of you." Jade replied without missing a beat.

"It's fine Cat, we'll have a sleepover." Tori tried to cheer her best friend up.

"Oh, yay!" The red head smiled, instantly forgetting what Jade had just said to her.

"So who's up for a drink?" The black haired girl pulled out a bottle of vodka, a proud smile on her face.

"It's only five in the afternoon." Tori laughed, raising her eyebrows up.

"So? Time means nothing when you're on vacation, Vega." Jade mimicked Tori's eyebrows, taking a sip from the bottle. "I dare you."

Tori paused, chewing on her bottom lip for a moment before taking the bottle from Jade. "If you can't beat them, join them." She said, taking a heavy sip from the glass bottle.

"Let's get this vacation started!" Jade threw the rest of her items down on her bed, running back down the stairs and plugging her pearphone into portable speakers.

...

A few hours and a few drinks later the friends were sat around a campfire they'd made outside the front of the cabin. The sun had set leaving the woods in complete darkness, the light of the fire being the only light for miles. Noises echoed around the empty woods, the sounds of various animals being heard by the group.

Cat giggled as she switched between drinking cherryade and vodka and toasted marshmallows. "This is fun."

"Yeah, this is way better than I thought it was gonna be. You did good, Jade." Andre punched her arm playfully, taking another swig of his beer.

"See, you guys doubt me too much. Why would I bring you to some shitty vacation?" She replied, her face in a permanent smug smile.

"Because you would." Beck chuckled. "It's halloween in two days, it would be so like you to bring us to some haunted cabin in the woods."

"What and kill you all one by one?" This is real life, idiot. Not some horror movie." Jade rolled her eyes at her ex boyfriend.

"Well if you did kill us all I'd survive." Trina beamed, flicking her curls over her shoulder.

"Why?" Tori questioned, her eyebrows crossing.

"Because I'm the pretty one. Everyone knows the pretty girl and the virgin survive." Trina replied proudly.

The group sniggered to themselves. "So 'you' and Cat would live then." Jade mocked.

"You think I'm pretty?" Cat gasped, her eyes wide and excited.

"I think you're a virgin." Jade laughed. "Honestly, you and Tori would probably survive."

Tori looked to the ground as her cheeks blushed red, her heart skipping a beat as she replayed what Jade had just said.

"What about me? I'm the smart one and the smart one always lives." Robbie added.

"You're the geeky one, and the geeky one always dies first." Jade said across the fire to him.

"Well luckily, we aren't in a horror movie." Tori smiled. "But out of curiosity, if we were in a horror movie, who would you kill first, Jade?"

Jade blinked a few times as she took in what Tori had just questioned her. "Cat."

Cat gasped in shock, back away from Jade and into Tori.

"Calm down little red. She's kidding." Andre reassured, his eyes almost glaring at Jade.

"Why her?" Beck asked, his face confused along with the rest of the group.

"God I was kidding you idiots. I wouldn't kill anyone. Maybe harm a lot, but never kill. And honestly, she was just the person I was looking at."

Cat let out a breath of relief. "Yay, Jadey wouldn't kill me!" She moved back towards the pale girl, springing her body onto hers and hugging her.

"NO!" Jade screamed loudly, making Cat jump back off her faster than lightening.

"I'm gonna hit the hay. This whole day has knackered me out." Beck stood up, brushing dirt off his trousers.

"I'm coming too. I don't wanna be left with the killer." Andre smirked at Jade.

"Don't have too much fun up there." Jade cocked her eyebrow up at the boys.

"Wait, I'm coming too!" Robbie ran after his friends, looking back slightly in fear as Jade laughed at him.

...

"I'm glad you wouldn't kill any of us." Tori slurred as she lay in the dark, laying across from Jade.

"This is such a fucking weird conversation." Jade replied, throwing a pillow at the brunette opposite her. "Stop staring at me."

"Ouch, Jade that hurt!" Tori bat her eyelashes at her friend, pulling her lips into a pout.

"That cute look won't work on me, Vega. It was just a pillow."

"So you think I'm pretty and cute?" Tori said confidently, leaning further off her bed to get closer to Jade.

"I think you're a drunken idiot."

"A drunken, pretty idiot?" She questioned, not a hint of fear in her voice.

"Shut up." Jade shushed her, not replying to her question. "Go to sleep."

"I can't sleep. Cat's taking up the whole bed, her feet are all over my pillow." Tori looked down her bed into the darkness, her blurred vision making out her little red headed friend who was spread across the entire bed.

"Not my problem." Jade laughed.

"Can't I sleep in your bed, just for tonight?" Tori pleaded.

"No."

"Pretty please? I won't tell anyone."

"If I say yes will you get in a shut up?" Jade gave in, moving to one side of the bed and holding the covers up for Tori to get in.

"Thank you." Tori wrapped her arms around Jade as she moved into her double bed.

"Don't mention it, ever." Jade snapped, leaving Tori's hands around her waist.

...

Sunlight burst through the old curtains, shining across every inch of the wooden bedroom.

"Turn the light off." Jade groaned, throwing a pillow over her face.

"It's the sun." Tori replied as she changed into a clean set of clothes.

"Turn that off then." Jade rolled over, holding her cell away from her face. "It's only eight in the morning." She groaned again.

"Everyone's already up by the look of it." Tori moved to sit on the edge of the bed that Jade was curled up in.

The bedroom was empty beside from Tori and Jade. Trina's bed on the floor had been made, her pyjamas laying neatly on her pink pillow. Cat and Tori's bed was left in a mess, the pillows and covers scrunched up on the mattress with no attempt at making it.

"I can smell food, the guys must be making us breakfast." Tori finally caught Jade's eyes as she opened the bedroom door.

"Ugh." She groaned a final time before pulling her self up from the bed. Her hair was a mess, black and blue curls spread across her shoulders as she flatened it down; wiping her dark eyes. A yawn ripped out of her lips as she stood up, her feet cold against the wooden floorboards. "They better be making bacon."

"It smells like that." Tori smiled as she headed downstairs with Jade.

"Morning chicas." Andre said, wide awake. "Food will be ready in five."

"Thanks, Andre." Tori flashed him a grin as she sat at the table beside Trina.

"The floor bed wasn't too bad actually." She admitted as she applied her make up.

"I slept great with Andre." Robbie admitted, smacking his head as he realised what he had said.

The girls laughed as Andre smacked him around the head. "Good for you." Tori giggled.

"Hey, have you guys seen Cat this morning?" Beck questioned as he placed out seven plates on the table.

The group of friends all shook their heads.

"She's probably outside playing with the animals like the Disney princess she believes she is." Jade mocked.

Robbie opened the front door, letting on a cold gust of wind. His eyes scanned the wooded area ahead of him, nothing but tall, dark trees and gray skies filled his view. "CAT?" He shouted loudly, his voice echoing around the area.

He turned back to his friends, his face looked pinched, his eyes glassy. It looked as though he was going to cry, but he didn't. It was an emotion the friends couldn't put their finger on.

"Robbie, are you ok?" Andre asked, concern thick in his voice.

Robbie stood still, just staring out of the door. A feeling of dread crept upon the group of friends as they all exchanged worried looks, none of them knowing what to say or do.

"I think Cat's gone." He finally said.

**A/N - So I wrote a one shot Halloween story last year and I decided to do it again, except I'm making it 13 parts up until Halloween, which means I will update every day without fail. I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter! **

**What do you think happened to Cat? **


	2. Chapter 2

"How cliche. Cat goes missing in the woods the day before Halloween. Good prank, idiots." Trina rolled her eyes as the group of friends stood by the large front door. She watched as the teenagers exchanged various worried and panicked looks, all but Jade who stood silently staring out into the woods.

"This isn't a prank." Beck replied, pushing past Trina to look outside slightly. He stood on the porch, his eyes scanning the view as far as he could see.

"Yeah, Trina shut up." Tori's eyes glared at her elder sister.

"Should I call 911?" Robbie added, pulling out his pearphone. His voice shook as he spoke, his eyes focused on his cell. He felt as though the wind had been knocked out of him, fear controlling his every move.

"No." Jade hushed her friends loudly. "We don't even know she's missing or gone. Knowing Cat she's wandered off and is playing hide and seek with us all." As usual, she was the responsible and adult one out of her friends.

"How can you be so sure?" Andre raised his eyebrow at his scary friend, taking one step away from her as he spoke.

"Because this isn't a fucking horror movie." Jade expressed, stubbornness in her voice.

"Maybe we should split up and look for her?" Tori suggested, her voice confident whilst her eyes flicked back and forth between the woods and her friends.

"We're not the fucking Scooby Doo gang." Jade hissed sarcastically. "But whatever, if it'll make you guys stop shitting your pants lets split up and look for her."

"Oh, I'll look with Beck!" Trina's hand rose in the air the moment Jade finished her sentence, her eyes changing from worry to excitement in a flash.

"Whatever, go with him. You guys can check the forest behind the cabin?"

Beck nodded. For once he didn't care about being paired with Trina. All he could think about was finding his innocent friend, safe. "Ok."

"Robbie and I will head forwards of the cabin? Check up to the road and stuff?" Andre suggested, pointing into the distance.

Tori nodded. "Ok, and Jade and I will check the house over."

"We'll meet back here in a half hour? If you find anything send a mass text, so everyone keep their cells on loud. Got it?" Jade instructed, facing her fears head on and accepting the situation that was happening around her.

Tori and Jade watched their four friends head off in different directions until they could no longer see them before heading back into the quiet house. The house was in a dead silence, except for the intermittent creaks and moans from the old floorboards. The cosy cabin suddenly felt overwhelmingly large and daunting as the two girls stood in the middle of the living room. The downstairs was all in one room, the living room, kitchen and dinging room was all in an open plan space, meaning there really was no where for anyone to hide, especially Cat. Sharp shadows roamed around the room, making it seem bigger and more eerie than before.

"Should we check upstairs again?" Jade took a deep breath, grabbing Tori's hand and dragging her up the old staircase before she could answer. The floor creaked and groaned under the girls weight as they tiptoed upstairs.

Tori followed Jade slowly, making sure her feet copied Jade's, creeping slowly around the three rooms that consumed the upstairs. "Trust the guys to mess their room up after only a day of being here." She pulled a face as they entered the guys room. Dirty clothes, pillows and food coated the floor, so much that only a sliver of wood could actually be seen.

"Cat would never come in here." Jade said straight away, turning around without even looking in their room properly.

The two girls stood in the hallway. "Well, she isn't in here." Tori stated, her scared eyes falling onto Jade's.

"Let's hope they've found her outside then. She's probably got lost. She gets lost in her own house so it wouldn't surprise me if she got lost in the woods." Jade tried to laugh to lighten the situation as panic finally hit her hard.

Tori stood still, her lips not moving at all as she forced laughter to fall from her mouth. "Yeah." Was all she could manage.

...

The light was just reaching the top of the trees as the sun rose, creating new shadows and newly lit patches around Robbie and Andre as they walked. The wind wailed between distorted trunks, carrying the sickly stink of wood rotting. The boys moved faster, ignoring the branches and bushes that caught at their jeans.

"Cat?" Andre called out. His voice echoed around the forest, loud shouts falling into quiet mumbles as the sound disappeared into the distance.

"Cat?" Robbie called out after Andre. "Caterina Hannah Valentine?" Robbie shouted louder, emphasizing her full name.

"Caterina Hannah?" Andre questioned, scratching his head as he stepped over broken branches. "I never knew that was her name. I thought it was just plain old Cat."

Noises sounded from all around the two boys. In every direction a snapping of a branch or an animal noise would disturb them both, making them both turn around in a panic with every step.

"Cat you better get out here right now before Robbie wets himself in fear!" Andre screamed, his hands around his mouth in an attempt to make his screams louder.

"Where the hell is she, Andre?" Robbie's courage only lasted a small moment before he fell to the floor, his hands covering his face as he took deep, long breaths in an attempt not to cry.

"I don't know, man. But we'll find her. Come on, get up. We need to be strong for her. You need to be her knight in shining armor." Andre helped Robbie to his feet, patting his back as he pushed him slightly.

"I'm trying but I'm so scared." Robbie's voice wobbled as he stood up, his knees buckling and his body feeling weak.

"It's true, even I'm scared." Rex added, his voice slightly more confident than Robbie's.

"We all are. But Cat must be even more scared so we gotta find her. We gotta show her how brave we are."

Robbie nodded, his head still bowed down. "I'm never letting her out of my sight again." He sighed, stepping one foot in front of the other as he headed forwards.

...

"Oh no!" Trina shrieked, stopping in her tracks and screaming loudly.

"What? What is it?" Beck span around almost tripping over his own feet to face Trina.

"I broke a nail!" Trina groaned, holding her hand up to Beck's face. "See?"

Beck felt his face burn in anger. "I thought you'd found her."

"I'm gonna kill her myself when I find her. These nails cost me $40!"

The two of them carried on walking up the hill, Beck slightly in front of the dramatic Trina, ignoring her pointless conversations. The loose foliage beneath their feet made them slip continuously. The hill was long and steep, covered with leaves, loose branches and other various woodland debris, making it even harder for the two to climb up it.

"Look, if I can't get up this hill I'm sure little Cat can't either." Trina stated, standing with her arms crossed over her chest, her foot tapping against the hard ground.

"We have to check everywhere." Beck replied, not looking back.

"What would have possessed her to walk up here? This is stupid. I bet Tori and Jade found her. She was probably in bed the entire time."

"If they had found her, we'd of got a text by now. Until then we need to keep looking."

Trina sighed loudly. "We're in the middle of the woods, we don't get any signal for our cells dumb ass."

Beck scrambled in his pocket, pulling out his cellphone and holding it up in the air. For once Trina was right, although it almost pained him to admit that. "Maybe we should head back soon? I don't want us getting lost either."

"Finally. I've been saying that for the last twenty minutes." Trina turned around, heading back down the hill slowly.

Beck followed behind Trina, watching his steps carefully. As they got closer to the cabin he felt his breathing get deeper and faster, almost as though his chest was being squashed. He replayed in his head the night before, reminding himself of every last detail that he could remember. Last night was nothing out of the ordinary, in fact it was the total norm for his friendship group. His hands twitched and started to sweat as he could see the cabin in sight, still in total silence.

"Did you find her?" Tori said in a rushed panic as Beck and her sister walked through the front door.

Jade watched in silence as Tori almost flew out of her seat to greet the others, totally panic ridden. After looking around the cabin twice they had resided to the living room, both of them sat side by side on the sofa without breathing a single word to one another for well over an hour. As the minutes ticked by it dawned on Jade more and more about what was going on. The situation didn't feel real, it couldn't feel real. Her legs felt like complete jelly as she tried to stand, her heart almost pounding outside of her chest. "Well?"

Beck shook his head as Trina sat down casually on the sofa, kicking off her muddy shoes and resting her feet on the arm rest.

"We climbed up a mountain to look for her, and surprise surprise, she wasn't up it." Trina fell onto her back, her eyes focused on the white ceiling. Sarcasm was her cover up. For Tori's sake she had to be the brave one, she couldn't show she was weak. Inside Trina was breaking to pieces, every inch of her body ached to find the missing girl. But on the outside she was like a rock, spitting out rude comments to hide her pain.

"Did anyone look by the lake?" Tori questioned, her eyes darting from one person to another as each shook their heads.

"Maybe Robbie and Andre did." Beck placed his arm around Tori, wrapping her in a protective hug.

Tori pushed off of him gently, moving back onto the sofa and closer to Jade than before.

"How did no one notice her leave?" Beck questioned, his dark eyes circling the room of guilty faces.

The girls sat in silence, exchanging the same look to one another. "I slept like a baby all night." Trina started. "I wish I hadn't."

"We all slept through the night." Jade moved her hand over to Tori's, tapping her fingers across her tanned knuckles as she carefully held the scared brunette's hand.

Tori half smiled back at Jade, moving her fingers up to lock with Jade's. Although she was smiling she couldn't of felt worse on the inside.

The four friends sat down, not one of them saying a word. Silence is the most powerful scream and in this case everyone was screaming internally. The cold breeze smothered the atmosphere, the quiet only being broken by noises outside of the cabin. Trees hit against the windows, scratching the glass and sending loud scream like noises into the room. Tori's eyes darted toward the window as she witnessed a bare tree branch silently dancing in the afternoon breeze.

A loud, human-like scream finally broke the awkward silence, sending them all onto their feet.

Tori panicked, rushing to the door and forcing the hard bolt across the hatch, locking the door tight as the others stood by the window, peering out of the dirty glass to catch a glimpse of what or who made that noise.

"Open the door!" Trina cried out, rushing towards Tori and pushing her out of the way in a hurried motion to unlock the door herself.

Tori stood in shock as her sister swung the door open in a panic. "What?" She mumbled, only to be interrupted by a second scream.

Andre ran in first, his heart pounded to the beat of his feet racing over the hard ground. Numb and breathless he collapsed into a heap on the floor just as Robbie entered after him in a worsened state than Andre. Both of them were covered in fresh mud. Dirt and grass embedded in their hair and clothes.

"What the fuck." Beck rushed over to help his friends. "What happened? Andre? Robbie?"

Both boys had glazed over eyes, fear driven deep into them both.

"Fucking hell." Jade screamed loudly, making everyone jump at her voice.

Andre raised his head, making eye contact with only Robbie, neither one of them uttering a single word.

Robbie was the first to crack, several tears falling out of his eyes like a waterfall. "We found her." He sobbed as he fell to the floor, puling his knees into his chest and letting out louder cries. "WE FOUND HER." He screamed again, pulling his hands through his hair.

The friends felt a weight lift off their shoulders for a brief moment, smiles exchanged as Robbie shouted those words again and again, until his voice cracked; the words becoming longer and more painful.

"We found her, but it was too late."

**A/N - I can't believe how many favs, follows and reviews this got after being up for less than a day! Thanks so much! **

**I know some of you are gonna be so mad at me for the ending, but if you read the plotline you knew at least one of them wasn't gonna make it back! I'm sorry! **

**So, now you know Cat's fate, who or what do you thinks to blame? **


	3. Chapter 3

No one spoke. It was almost as if everyone and everything was on mute. There was only silence. No birds singing, no foxes scuttling away. Occasionally a twig would snap under one of the teenagers feet, ringing around the large forest. The usual warm smells of the surroundings were gone, leaving dirty and unwelcome smells filling their airways as they all retraced the steps Robbie and Andre had taken earlier.

It was like a dream. A horrible, surreal dream. Not one of them could understand or comprehend what they were walking towards.

Jade was in front of the group of friends, making sure she was always two steps ahead of everyone. She didn't understand what was going on. She didn't want to understand, but she did. She felt as if her brain short-circuited and needed to be rebooted. Around her, everything was in fast-forward while she was motionless in the middle of it all. Her eyes felt hard and strong, although she felt weak inside, on the outside she was still the same old, Jade.

Following shortly behind Jade, was Tori. She felt as though she had been stabbed in the stomach with a blunt knife. None of it felt real. She felt as though she was stood still whilst watching everything else around her. With each slow step she became more afraid. Every step, every breath she breathed, seemed to echo through the forest around her. She was afraid to go forward and afraid to go back, and terrified to stand still. But she followed after Jade, wishing this was all a horrible nightmare.

Beck walked side by side with Trina, silently comforting the crying girl. He held one of her hands with his own, whilst the other one rest around her shaking shoulders. He couldn't think of the right thing to say to make her stop crying, he knew no matter what he said couldn't make this go away, he couldn't make it stop, not for even a second. Guilt burned deep in him as he was left with his own thoughts. His mind played games on him, playing the what if card with every step he took. What if he had heard something? What if he had seen something? But 'what ifs' mean nothing now.

Along with Trina, Robbie was the only other person crying. His eyes were red and sore from the salty tears that streamed down his face like a tap he couldn't stop. He took careful steps behind his friends, his cries being the only noise exchanged between them. Shock had taken over him, he went into autopilot, taking one step then another. His vision was blurry through his glasses, his knees weak and his heart breaking with every step closer.

Andre watched as his six friends got closer and closer, his heart thumping louder as they approached the spot they'd ran screaming from only minutes earlier. His mind was blank. He could feel himself losing grip on reality, his eyes wandered around the forest. The green seemed darker than before, almost as though the forest was dying too.

Jade stopped in her tracks as the lake came into view. The water was so blue and clear, a complete contrast to the gray sky above them. And then her heart stopped, almost dropping out of her body. She went stiff with fear as her eyes followed the waters edge. There she was. Just beside the water was Cat, curled up in the fetal position, both hands laying under the left side of her face, her tiny legs curled up slightly into her stomach. Her eyes were shut gently, her pink lips parted just enough to show off her white teeth. Her white t-shirt was almost still perfectly clean, as was the rest of her outfit. The only dirt on her being in her hair and on her bare feet. Apart from that, she looked so horribly normal.

"She's asleep." Jade laughed in shock.

Robbie let out a deep cry, falling to his knees and holding his body as he shook in fear. "No." He wept.

"That's how she sleeps. She's just asleep guys." Jade turned to face her friends broke faces, each of them had tears pouring down their cold cheeks as their eyes found Cat. Not one of them moved towards her or even Jade.

"Jade.." Beck started, not knowing how to finish his sentence as his eyes were drawn to the red head on the floor.

"I told you she was playing a trick." Jade tried one last time to make herself believe it wasn't true.

Robbie moved towards Cat, dragging his body heavily on his hands on knees.

"NO!" Jade screeched, her voice cracking as she stepped towards Cat. "Don't touch her."

Robbie fell back onto the dirt, kicking his feet into the ground and letting out a long scream of defeat.

"We found her like this and we ran straight back to you guys." Andre pinched his eyelids, trying to stop the flow of tears, his arms quickly finding Tori's shaking body.

Jade crouched down, her eyes not leaving Cat. Disbelief filled her mind. It couldn't be true. Only a few hours ago she had seen Cat, warming herself by the fire. Life and laughter in her eyes. This couldn't be the same girl lying lifeless on the ground. She still looked so warm and inviting. Her skin was slightly paler than usual, her cheeks as though they had been colored in with pink paint. Jade looked closer, her eyes blurring under her tears. She looked cold, _so_ cold and frail. There wasn't a single scratch on her small body, no sign of harm or a struggle. She looked so peaceful and full of innocence.

Jade moved an inch closer, sniffing under her breath as she collapsed to the ground, her body making the ground around her shake under her weight. "Please no." Jade whispered under her breath, stretching her hand out slowly and stroking a strand of red hair out of Cat's face, her fingers shaking as she came into contact with her cold skin. Jade lay her warm hand against Cat's frozen face. "Wake up." She whispered again, blinking away several tears. "Please, wake up." But nothing Jade said would wake Cat up and she knew that. Cat had become a perfect marble angel, captured in a moment, never to return to their hellish world.

"Oh, Cat." Tori's face crumpled into her hands as she finally took her eyes off the forever silenced girl in front of her.

"Should we call the cops now?" Beck rubbed his eyes so hard that white stars appeared in his vision. He ran his fingers through his thick hair, taking deep breaths as he started to pace up and down.

"No." Jade said, not taking her eyes off of Cat.

"What? Why the hell not? Cat's dead, Jade. We need an ambulance and the cops!" Trina screamed in anger.

"Don't say that." Jade spat at Trina, letting her hand drop from Cat's face and onto her rigid hands.

"We should call the cops, Jade. They'll help find out what happened to Cat." Andre added, pulling Tori into a tighter hug, trying to protect her as much as possible.

"If we call the cops do you really think they'll believe we had nothing to do with it? A bunch of teenagers on a drunken vacation over Halloween, it's the perfect cliche." Jade panicked.

"Well we didn't have anything to do with it so why wouldn't they? Unless you did?" Trina sat on a tree stump behind her, her eyes glaring at Jade.

"Take that fucking back right now, Trina Vega." Jade stood up in defense, almost running into the oldest sister with her fist.

"Jade, stop!" Tori ran inbetween the two girls, placing her arms around Jade and using herself as a human shield. "Please don't fight. Not now."

Jade stopped, her eyes falling back onto the peaceful girl by the water, her heart breaking all over again. She took deep breaths before moving back over to Cat, like she was a mother protecting her child she couldn't leave her. "I didn't do this." She spoke softly, her eyes wandering up and down Cat's body.

"Who would do this? Cat was the nicest person ever. How could anyone hurt her?" Robbie finally caught his breath after crying hysterically. He couldn't bare to look at Cat anyone, the image of her was already burned in his mind.

"Are you sure she's-" Tori started.

"Dead?" Jade finished. "Take a look at her, Vega."

Tori turned her head away, bowing it into Andre's shoulder.

"So what do you suggest we do?" Beck crossed his eyebrows at Jade.

"I really don't know. Find the fucker who did this and kill them?" Jade's pain turned to anger quickly, her fists clenching and her stomach knotting.

Tori moved towards Jade, falling to her knees just behind her. "What do we do?" She sobbed. "I don't wanna go to jail."

"No one's going to jail." Jade took Tori's hand tight. "We're going to find who or what did this to Cat and we're gonna make them confess."

"We're never going to find who did this, Jade. For all we know it could have been one of us." Beck pointed around the circle of friends. "We were all with her last night, and you three were the last to see her alive. You're the most liable suspects as of right now."

"Oh come on Beck, as if they did this to Cat. Trina would be afraid of breaking a nail, Tori couldn't even kill a fly and well Jade.. Jade is scary, and mean and a bitch, but she isn't a killer." Andre defended his friends.

"Well someone did it, and I'm not gonna stop until they pay for this." Jade unclenched her fists, moving from her knees onto her legs as she lent over the quiet body. "I'm so sorry." She whispered, letting her lips kiss Cat's red cheek softly.

**A/N - I'm sorry for killing Cat, my heart ached writing this to be honest :( **

**You guys are already trying to guess who did it, which is super cool! But don't just put a name or a random guess. Give me reasons why, a motive etc! It'll be cool to hear what you guys think is going on! **

**I really wanted to touch on how close Jade and Cat actually were in Victorious in this chapter so I hope I did it justice! **

**Let me know what you guys think! A new update will be up in less than 24 hours! :) **


	4. Chapter 4

"So what do we do, for real?" Andre questioned as he scanned the circle of friends that had surrounded Cat, almost as though they were subconsciously protecting her from any further harm. They had silently agreed to sit around her, for the most part they kept their eyes on the dead girl, but from times it got too hard to look at her lifeless body. It still didn't feel real that her body was there but she was eternally gone.

"Fuck knows." Jade cussed, her eyes moving off of Cat and onto the muddy ground in front of her. She kicked dirt away from her, kicking the ground harder and harder until her toes ached too much. Her boots were heavy and loud, alerting her friends of what she was doing. Yet no one stopped her.

"Should we move her?" Trina suggested quietly, tears still falling down her face.

"No. If we move her then we're tampering with evidence." Beck stated calmly. "Also our DNA would be all over her." Beck's eyes wandered towards Jade who was still sat beside Cat. He watched her carefully, knowing that her hands were moving from Cat's face to her hands. He knew she had already messed with her body unintentially, but that was the least of his worries right now.

"We can't just leave her out here. It'll get dark and cold soon. We can't. We have to keep her warm. She hates being cold." Robbie hadn't stopped crying for well over an hour now. He sat still, his body vibrating in pain and fear as he watched Cat carefully.

"It's ok. She can't feel the cold anymore." Beck whispered quietly to Robbie.

"What if whoever did this is still out here? Shouldn't we get back to the cabin?" Tori's eyes scanned the forest around them. The green trees had dimmed to dark, gloomy colors, almost as though the world around them knew what had just happened to Cat. Clouds covered the sky like a blanket. The whole atmosphere felt dark.

"She's right." Trina said quickly. "I don't feel safe here. I'm scared."

"I've already touched her, so I could carry her back to the cabin?" Jade took a heavy breath as she spoke. Cat looked so peaceful and untouched, she couldn't bare to move her an inch, let alone carry her cold body. Jade had carried Cat in the past, throughout school Cat was always begging Jade for piggy back rides and although she resented it most of the time, Jade would go along with it to please her best friend. Although now it would be different, Cat would have no choice but to be carried, her body would be hard, but soft. It wouldn't be right.

"Are you sure you want to?" Beck's worried eyes found Jade as she crouched down beside Cat.

"I don't have a choice." Jade's words were cold and blunt. She knelt down, her knees pressing into the warm mud that soaked through her dark jeans. She took a good look at the quiet girl in front of her. Her face was so calm and relaxed, her eyes shut gently, shutting off the horror of the world she'd left behind. "She just looks like she's sleeping." She whispered to herself again. Although Cat was lying lifeless in front of her, it still hadn't clicked. It dind't feel real. Jade felt her body tense as she pushed her arms under Cat's fragile body. The red head flopped into Jade's arms, all of her weight forcing Jade to stumble to her feet as she stood up, holding Cat as carefully as possible in her arms. Her whole body ached as she stood up properly. Cat wasn't heavy, she just couldn't believe that she was holding the dead body of her young best friend. It was so surreal.

"Do you want help?" Beck offered.

"No." Jade hissed. She lent her face down, bowing her head so she was touching Cat's forehead with her own. "I'm sorry, Cat." She apologized again. Jade made sure Cat's head was curled into her chest. Her neck was weak and she knew it would fall back if she didn't hold her tight. Her tiny legs hung off of Jade's arms, swinging effortlessly as Jade began to walk.

The group walked silently behind Jade as she headed back to the cabin, making sure she walked slowly and carefully. The only noise made was Robbie's muffled cries and the breaking of sticks beneath their feet. No animals made noises, even birds seemed to stop singing as they walked back. It wasn't a long walk but it felt like an eternity for the grieving teenagers.

Everyone rushed to the front door before Jade, fumbling with the door knob to get it open. None of them felt relived to be back at the cabin like they thought they would. It only reminded them of what they were missing. Cat's things were scattered over this cabin, her clothes, her hair brushes and her stuffed animals decorated the wooden home.

Jade placed the silenced girl gently on the wooden floor besides the burning fire. "No one touch her." She whispered, placing her dark jacket over Cat. She moved her arms and legs so she was lying in the same position they had found her in.

"She hasn't been dead that long." Robbie sniffed, collapsing onto the old sofa.

"How do you know?" Tori questioned, her brows crossing at the sobbing boy.

"She isn't in full rigor."

"What does that mean?" Trina sat beside Tori, taking her sisters hand and holding it tight with her own. A genuine, sympathetic look on her face.

"Rigor mortis is a recognizable sign of death that is caused by a chemical change in the muscles, causing the limbs of the body to become stiff. Assuming mild temperatures like what we're in right now, rigor usually sets in about three to four hours after the time of death, with full rigor being in effect at about 12 hours, and eventually subsiding to relaxation at about 36 hours." Robbie said, wiping his steamy glasses. "It mean she'll become stiffer and stiffer throughout the next two days. So I agree with Jade, no one touch or move her."

Jade lingered by Cat's body for a while before placing herself on the sofa closet to her. "Anyone got any ideas then?"

The group shook their heads, exchanging confused and lost looks.

"She seemed fine last night. I mean she said something weird in the bathroom before bed, but you know what Cat's like." Beck paused. "Was like." He corrected himself. "I just brushed it off."

"What did she say?" Tori took her eyes off Cat to look at Beck with concern.

...

_"Oh sorry Beck, I didn't see you there." Cat entered the small bathroom with her barbie toothbrush in her hand and a purple stuffed toy in the other. She held her hands to her face, covering her eyes quickly, a nervous giggle leaving her pink lips. _

_"It's ok. I was almost done anyway." Beck moved her hands away slowly, a smile on his tired face._

_"I wouldn't die first, would I?" Cat questioned, her brown eyes widened at her friend. _

_Beck pulled a face at the red head. "I don't think so." Beck grinned at his innocent friend. "No one would mess with you." _

_"Why not?" She sounded almost shocked at his response._

_"Because you're too innocent and sweet. No one has any reason to harm you, Cat. Stop worrying." _

_"I'm not worried." She said calmly as she smiled sweetly. "You're right. I am innocent and sweet. Like a candy bar! No one would suspect me!" She spoke with excitement in her voice. _

_"Why would anyone suspect you?" Beck laughed coarsely, grabbing his drink from the sink and taking a quick sip. _

_"Well like how people would always suspect Jade to get into trouble like that because she's naughty and mean, but I'm not am I?" Cat sat on the side of the bath, leaning her head up to look at Beck._

_"That's true. If anything bad happens it's usually got to do with Jade." He laughed. _

_"Yeah." She agreed. "I like being innocent." _

_"Me too." His lips pulled into a smile. "Don't ever change, Cat." Beck wrapped his arms around his small friend. "The world needs more innocence in it." _

_Cat grinned back at Beck, curling her arms around his warm body. "I guess so." _

_"Goodnight, Cat." Beck stood in the doorway of the bathroom, his eyes locked on Cat. _

_"Night, Beck!" She placed her toothbrush in the sink, turning on her heel to face the door. "Sleep tight, don't let the bed bugs bite!" _

_..._

"I had no idea that was going to be the last time I'd see her alive, or hear her voice." Beck broke down again. He tried his hardest not to cry, his stomach tensing as he forced himself to breath deeply and calmly. He couldn't help but feel guilty, he had seen Cat just before she went to bed. If only he'd double checked she was ok, or made sure she got to bed ok. But he didn't. And imagining what he could had done differently and how he could have possibly stopped what happened was going to haunt him for the rest of his life.

"No one knew." Andre comforted his friend, patting his back hard. "At least you know she was happy." He tried to reassure Beck, although he knew nothing he said would do that.

"Cat always came out with the weirdest conversations." Trina faked a smile. "She was always so random, but I liked that about her. Even in the worst of times she had a big smile on her face. She knew no fear, she was perfectly naive for that."

"She really was the definition of innocence and purity." Robbie copied Trina's facial expression, faking a smile the best he could as tears still rolled down his cheeks.

The sad teenagers agreed, nodding their confused heads gently. It was true, all Cat was, was pure innocence, and someone had stolen that from her.

"Did you lock the door?" Tori stood up, checking the door.

"Yes. Although if there's any kind of monster out there a wooden door won't do much to stop it." Trina mumbled.

"There's no monster." Jade scoffed. "The only monsters in this world are humans just like you and I."

"What are you saying?" Tori's voice wobbled.

"I'm saying it wasn't some animal, or ghost or demon that did this to Cat. It was a human. Someone just like us came here and stole Cat away. That's the only monster we're looking for."

**A/N - I never realized how hard it would be to update every single day! But I'm four chapters in so I'm going strong so far ;) **

**You guys are guessing really good answers to who killed Cat. I can't wait to see your reactions to who did it! Keep guessing! **


	5. Chapter 5

Tori lay still in the double bed, her body was tense all over; her fists clenched, her eyes glued on the ceiling above her. The room was in total darkness, the moonlight was trying to creep through the old, holey curtains. Her eyes had adjusted to the dark as she now looked around the small room. It was the same room she'd been in the night before, nothing had changed. Clothes still lay on the floor, make up still coated the sides, but Cat's bed was now empty. No one had dared touch the bed that Cat had slept in the night before. The covers were still messed up across the mattress, the pillows still dented from where Cat had been lying on them. Tori turned onto her side, her eyes falling onto her and Cat's unmade bed.

"Oh god." She took a deep breath. She tried to think of anything other than Cat, but it was no use. Her mind was flooded with a million thoughts about the dead girl.

"Are you asleep?" Trina lay on the floor, her eyes wide open and staring at the wooden ceiling counting the cracks and dents that made up the room.

"No." Tori whispered.

"I can't sleep." Trina mumbled, her voice cracking. "Everytime I try to sleep I think of her. It makes me feel sick." She moved her focus onto Cat's bed, her heart pounding hard as it sunk in on how empty it really was.

Tori gulped hard. "Me too." She agreed.

"Do you think Jade's ok?" Trina sat up slightly, resting on her elbows to face her sister.

"What do you mean?"

"She just seems too normal. I mean she hasn't even cried yet. Cat was one of her best friends and she hasn't even shed a tear for her. Don't you find that odd?" Trina wiped her eyes, splashing tears onto her pillow. "Cat and I were never that close but even I can't stop crying for her. If my best friend was killed I'd be a mess, and she's just so calm."

"Jade just doesn't show emotion like us." Tori defended Jade.

"So? She can still cry. Cat's dead, Tori. She's not only just dead, she was murdered. She should cry over something like that!" Trina felt herself getting angry.

"You think she did it, don't you?" Tori sat up, her head leaning against the metal headboard behind her.

Trina nodded in the dark. She'd thought it the moment she saw Jade react. She'd kept it bottled up until she had her sister alone. "Something just isn't right about it all. She didn't cry, she wouldn't let anyone touch her and she wanted to sleep downstairs by her body."

"Jade's just different to us." Tori tried to justify what Jade was doing, although she saw exactly what Trina saw.

"She's weird. I bet that's why she didn't want us to call the cops. Her DNA is all over Cat now and who knows, it could have been on her before we even found her."

"I don't think she'd do that, Trin."

"Whatever. I just don't feel safe being alone around her." Trina lay back down, curling into a ball as she pulled the covers up to her head. "Just watch your back."

"I'm going to get a drink." Tori edged her way out of the big bed. She gasped as her feet made contact with the cold floorboards.

"Don't wake her up." Trina instructed. "Seriously, be careful."

Tori lent down to her sister and hugged her briefly. "I'll be fine. It's just Jade down there."

"And Cat.." Trina mumbled hoping Tori wouldn't hear her.

Tori sighed. The door creaked as she opened it slightly. The hallway was slightly lighter than the bedroom, the large window at the end of the corridor was filled with the full moon. The brunette could just about make out where she was going as her eyes began to adjust.

Taking slow steps, she crept down the staircase. The floorboards groaned under her weight as she finally got to the bottom step. The downstairs was quiet, except from heavy breathing coming from the sofa where Jade was sleeping. She could feel her heart begin to speed up as she walked towards the kitchen. She held her breath as she passed the sofa, her eyes avoiding where Cat was laying.

"Who's there?" Jade snapped. She sat up from the sofa so fast she made even herself jump as long with Tori.

"Oh my god!" Tori screamed, covering her mouth with her hands to stop her scream. "You scared the hell out of me. I'm just getting a drink."

"Vega?" Jade's eyes squinted at the figure in the kitchen.

"Yeah, it's me. It's Tori." Tori took a few steps closer to the brown sofa. She stood a few feet away, playing with the bottom of her bed t-shirt. "Are you ok?"

Jade laughed. "Fucking brilliant." She scoffed sarcastically.

She stood silent. "I know." She was speechless, she had no idea what to say or do.

"Really? You know do you?" Jade mocked. "Do you know how long I've known Cat?" Jade moved her legs off the sofa and onto the floor, dragging the blanket around her body.

Tori shook her head. "No."

"I've known her since fucking kindergarten. I've known her longer than anyone else besides my family."

"I'm really sorry." Tori kept her eyes on Jade, not knowing what to do really. She'd never witnessed Jade so angry before. She moved a few steps closer, sitting carefully beside Jade.

"You have no idea." Jade punched the arm of the sofa beside her. "Look at her! Fucking look at her!"

Tori's eyes watered as she watched Jade slowly break down.

"She's fucking dead. She's gone, Tori. Someone killed her." Finally Jade let her guard down. "She's my best friend." Her eyes grew misty. "She was my best friend." She hugged her knees tighter into her body. She tried not to, but one perfectly round drop edged down her numb cheek. It fell onto her cold knees and dripped down her legs. Burying her head in her hands out of shame and sorrow, more salty droplets streamed from her eyes. She looked weak, the one thing she did not want to look. But worst of all, she felt weak, she felt powerless and all she wanted to do was cry.

Tori was in shock at Jade's breakdown. She looked so vulnerable and broken and there was nothing Tori could do to help her. She pulled at Jade's shoulders, pulling her into a soft embrace.

"I keep thinking she'll sit up, with that stupid fucking giggle of hers and she'll tell me she was just kidding. She'll brush the dirt off herself and laugh at how she'd scared me. I keep wishing and praying she'll sit up and smile at me. I'd do anything to see her cheesy smile with her one dimple again." Jade didn't bother trying to stop the tears that were falling from her icy eyes.

Tori rubbed Jade's arm with her warm hand. She felt herself shake in fear as Jade cried harder into Tori's body.

"I'm trying to make it stop. All these thoughts in my head are driving me insane. I can't keep thinking about her, but I can't stop. Everytime I close my eyes I see her. I see her lying there by that lake, her body so cold and lifeless. And everytime I roll over I see her in front of me, covered in my jacket. She just looks like she's asleep. Doesn't she?"

Tori nodded. "She looks peaceful." Tears rolled down her cheeks as her eyes focused on the body on the floor.

"When we were kids we'd joke about growing old together and racing eachother in our wheelchairs at our home when we turned eighty." Jade tried to laugh as she remembered. "But we can't do that now. She won't get to do anything she wanted to do when she grew up. Did you know she wanted to work in Sea World with the dolphins? It used to drive me nuts but she loved those sea animals more than anything. She was always telling me lame facts about dolphins and whales. I always told her it was a dumb ambition and she should stick to singing. She'd of made a great dolphin trainer. She was just so sweet and loving."

Tori sniffed hard, holding onto Jade tighter. "I'm sure she knew you were only joking."

"I don't think she did." Jade's voice went pitchy, her body jolting as her breathing sped up. "I never told her what she meant to me. I was just so horrible to her."

"I think she knew you guys were best friends, Jade."

"No, I don't think she did." Jade pushed her fingers through her hair. "And now she'll never know. I'm never going to get the chance to tell her what she meant to me. I'm never going to be able to tell her anything ever again."

"When my Grandma died I used to talk to her and I still do sometimes." Tori admitted.

"She's gone, Tori. She's not breathing, she's not there. Her body is, but she's somewhere else."

"Do you believe in heaven and hell?"

Jade nodded. "I never used to. But the moment I found her I knew there had to be a heaven. Cat was the sweetest person ever and she didn't deserve to die this way, so she has to be safe in heaven."

"I think so too."

"Don't you wonder what she would have been like? In five years? Ten years? You know, who she would have married? What her kids would be like?" Jade wiped her red eyes. "She wanted two girls and a boy." She laughed with tears still rolling down her cheeks. "She always said she was going to name her first daughter after me. And I used to tease her about it, telling her she was stupid, but really I'd never felt so special and happy. But she's never going to get to do any of that. She's never gonna be a wife, or a Mom. She shouldn't have died, Tori."

Tori sighed deeply. "She'd of been the same, crazy Cat throughout her whole life."

"The world lost someone good today, Tor. It should have been me that died. I'm the sinner, not her."

Tori's brows crossed. "Don't ever say that, Jade. You're not a sinner."

"She was a rare saint in this world full of sinners. We need more people like her and we've lost her."

Tori was lost for words. Nothing she said would be right, or comforting. "I'm gonna go back to bed, do you want to come?" Tori finally said after a long silence.

"No, I want to stay with her."

Tori stood up slowly, watching her feet as they hit the carpeted floor. "Ok."

"Tori, wait." Jade grabbed at Tori's arm. "Will you stay with me? I don't want to be alone."

Tori turned around, lying down next to Jade on the small sofa. Her eyes adjusted onto Cat's lifeless body. "I won't ever leave you." She whispered, the last of her tears falling onto the sofa.

Jade wrapped her arms around Tori's small waist. "Thank you, for everything."

Tori's mind replayed everything Jade had said earlier. She had no idea the two girls had been so close. It made her heart ache as she realised just how distraught Jade was and how much everyone was going to miss Cat. She finally took her eyes off the cold girl on the floor, kissing Jade's hand gently as she felt her drift off. "I'm so sorry." She whispered.

**A/N - I'm actually in shock that I have updated every day for five days now. I'm so proud of myself!**

**Let me know what you guys think of Jade's breakdown? Did it seem legit? **

**Also, who's watching the PLL Halloween episode tonight? Oh my, I am far too excited about it! :D **


	6. Chapter 6

Tori woke abruptly, a scream piercing through the house. She shot up straight on the old sofa, covered in sweat and breathing heavily. She looked all around, trying to remember where she was. Her heart was pounding in her chest as she relaxed slightly knowing she was still in the cabin. Her eyes flashed around the room, making her tense with fear all over again as she saw Cat still lying lifeless on the floor in front of her. "Oh my god." She wiped a few beads of sweat off her forehead.

"Tori? Tori are you ok?" Trina ran down the stairs so fast she almost fell down them all.

Robbie, Beck and Andre followed seconds after, racing down the staircase and to the sofa. "What?"

Tori panicked. "I had a nightmare."

Beck moved towards Tori, placing his hand on her shoulder and giving her a squeeze. "I want to say the nightmares over and you're ok now. But it's not."

Tori's eyes fell onto her lap as she played with her thumbs. "I'm sorry for waking you guys."

"It's ok. I couldn't sleep anyways." Robbie looked and felt as though he hadn't slept for weeks. His eyes were bloodshot and had thick gray circles under them.

"Why are you down here?" Andre questioned, confusion on his face.

"I was here with Jade last night."

Trina scowled at her sister. "What did I tell you, Tori? It's not safe to be around her!"

"What?" Beck turned to face Trina.

"We all know she had something to do with Cat's murder. Come on, you're all thinking it, I'm just the only one saying it."

"It wasn't her." Tori defended her friend as she thought back on last night. It made her heart break all over again as she thought back on what Jade had said. Seeing her break down was the hardest thing for Tori to witness.

"Jade is scary, but I don't think she'd kill Cat." Andre felt sick just thinking of Jade killing Cat. He knew she could be crazy sometimes but he was trying to feel certain that she didn't do it, although he doubted himself more times than not.

"I agree with Andre. Jade isn't a murderer." Beck said with an uneasy tone. He had no idea what Jade was capable of anymore.

"She had something to do with her death. I'm so sure of it." Trina crossed her arms over her chest.

"I wouldn't be so sure." Tori replied to her friends. "Anyway, I was just down here keeping her company."

"So, where is she now?" Beck questioned, looking around the open plan room.

Tori felt her chest tighten. She'd woken up alone. She had fallen asleep in Jade's arms and now she was gone. "I don't know. When I woke up just now she wasn't here." Panic hit her hard.

"Ok, and none of you find that awfully suspicious that she's now suddenly gone too?" Trina rolled her eyes. "I'm getting out of here before I get hurt or killed."

"Trina, you can't leave!" Tori grabbed her sisters wrist as she tried to walk off. "It's only one more night and we just need to figure out what to do about this mess. You can't leave me here."

"I don't want one more night of madness and grief, Tori! I want her body in a hospital, I want the police searching for her killer and I want to feel safe again!" Trina bit her lip to stop tears from flowing down her cheeks. "I don't want to be here anymore."

"None of us do." Robbie added, his heart feeling heavy as he looked over to Cat.

"What if the person that killed Cat has Jade too?" Beck felt an all too familiar pain in his stomach as he thought of Jade being missing too.

"Do you think we should go look for her as well?" Andre headed for the window, peering out into the bright forest.

"She isn't missing too." Tori spoke, trying to laugh to brush off the shock and panic hitting her again.

"How do you know that?" Trina tapped her foot against the wooden floor. "I'm not taking my chances. I want out of here. Game over. I quit."

"I just know." Tori shouted back. She knew Jade. Jade was strong and tough and wouldn't let anyone touch her.

Robbie had moved towards Cat's body as the sisters argued on the stairs. He took the rare moment that Jade wasn't protecting her to take a look at her. She looked paler from the day before, her skin looking cool all over even though she had Jade's jacket wrapped around her now. Her eyes were still so gently shut in a sleepy position, her long lashes lay still. He would have believed she was just asleep like Jade had said if I hadn't been for the purple and brown marks that were on her neck.

"Hey guys?" Robbie called out in a panic. "Guys, were these here before?" He ushered his friends over.

The group of friends stopped arguing, moving over slowly towards Robbie and Cat.

"Bruises?" Beck stated as he squinted at the body.

"Yeah."

"So?" Trina cocked her eyebrow up at the curly haired boy, trying to get a better look at Cat's neck.

"So, it means she was strangled." Robbie felt himself tear up again. The moment he said the word all he could imagine was some monsters hands around Cat's throat, robbing her of every last breath.

"Fuck." Beck spat angrily. "You sure?"

Robbie nodded. "These marks show that hands were placed around her neck and an immense amount of pressure was put on her. She was strangled to death."

"How could anyone want to do that to Cat?" Trina felt her pain turn to anger as she tried to picture what happened. "How?"

"She must have been so scared." Robbie felt weak again. He tried to stop the tears that were forming in his eyes but the pain was too much.

"Was it quick?" Andre asked, wishing and praying the answer would be yes. The thought of Cat being murdered was painful enough. Knowing she would have suffered as well was heart breaking.

Robbie shook his head to his friends. "Strangulation can take a minute or ten. It all depends on the person."

"She really did suffer." Tori felt her stomach turn.

"A part of me thought she might have done it to herself, only a small part." Beck mumbled. "I don't know why. I guess it was what she said to me in the bathroom that got me thinking."

"She didn't do this to herself. Someone knew what they were doing to her. This wasn't an accident. Someone wanted to kill Cat." Robbie stood up. "We should find Jade."

"Not you as well, Robbie!" Tori uttered.

"In Jade's favourite movie one of the characters gets killed by asphyxiation, aka strangulation! It just screams, Jade West."

Tori felt betrayed by her friends. She looked to Beck for comfort. "Beck?"

"I think we should find her too. Then we can clear this whole thing up." He couldn't look at Tori as he spoke, he felt guilty for thinking Jade could ever do this. But the evidence was piling up and she was the slowly becoming the only suspect.

Before Tori could defend Jade anymore a loud knock sounded at the door. It echoed through the cabin, making the entire floor shake. The friends stood still, frozen in shock as panic drove through them.

"Should we answer it?" Beck whispered, still not moving an inch.

"Don't. It could be anyone." Trina mumbled back.

"What if it's Jade?" Tori said in a hushed tone, taking a small step towards the door.

"Tori, no!" Andre grabbed her back. "We have a freaking dead body in here, do you really wanna answer the door to a stranger?"

"How do we know it's not Jade?" Tori forced herself off him. "It's probably her." She said with confidence.

Tori walked carefully over to the front door. She turned around slowly to her friends with concerned faces before placing her hand on the door handle. Another loud bang sounded at the door as she swung it open. Fear kicked her in the stomach as she saw a large man in a blue suit.

...

"I know you kids were scared but you should have called us the moment you found your friend." The first police officer spoke as he stood over Cat's body. "We might have missed crucial evidence for this investigation."

The group of friends were squeezed onto the old sofa in complete fear. Undertakers, doctors and cops stood around the young girls body. None of them moved her too much as she had gone into full rigor. Not one of the teenagers could take their eyes off her.

"Is it just you five staying here?"

Trina shook her head. "One of our friend's is missing."

The cop looked confused. "What do you mean?" He ushered his eyes down to Cat.

"Not her." Trina looked to the doorway. "Another one."

"Ok." He sighed. "We're going to take your friend to the nearest hospital find out what happened to her. I'll send a search party out for your other friend and your parents will be called to come collect you." The large man walked back towards the body, leaving them alone.

"Who called them?" Tori felt nervous all over, her stomach was doing flips as she watched the policemen walk around the cabin.

"Not me!" Trina admitted. "I wish it had been me though!"

"Don't look at me, my cell broke." Andre held his hands up.

Beck shook his head. "Not me."

"Or me." Robbie added.

"Then who?"

As Tori spoke the front door swung open, letting in a cold breeze. In the doorway stood the silouette of a tall girl, her black hair flowing through the wind. As she moved forward everyone could see her eyes were red and blood shot. She looked physically exhausted.

"Jade?" Tori rushed to her feet, almost knocking both her and Jade out as she hugged her.

Jade's eyebrow cocked as she saw the cops in the cabin. "Oh good. They got here then."

Tori let go of Jade. She crossed her brows at the pale girl. "What?"

Jade walked towards her friends, her eyes fallling heavily onto Cat. "We need to find out who did this to her. We have to catch her killer. So, I called them."

**A/N - Today was so hard to write. I had cheer until 9 this evening and I am super tired but I made sure I wrote this for you guys! I can't thank you enough for all the support and awesome comments, so thank you! **

**If you're super smart you'll notice that in every chapter there are clues that'll help you piece together who did it, so read carefully ;) **


	7. Chapter 7

The first hour the police were there they called the 'Golden Hour'. It was just cops rounding up all the evidence at the scene, taking various photographs of Cat and the cabin. The police sealed off the cabin to anyone else other than the scared teenagers. That hour went quicker than any of them would have liked as the moment they had all their evidence, Cat was moved carefully into a body bag. She was starting to relax slightly from being in full rigor, but they had no problem in placing her tiny body in that black bag and taking her away, shortly to be followed by each of the friends being taken back to LA in cop cars and handcuffs.

"I always wanted to ride in a police car. But never like this." Robbie held his hands up, showing off his silver handcuffs that were tight around his wrists.

"It's just a precaution. They know none of us did it, they just need to make sure we're all safe in the car." Beck held his up too, making them shine against the bright sunlight.

"Ok, boys in one car, girls in the other." The first cop pointed to both the cars that were parked outside the cabin.

"But what about our stuff?" Trina turned around to face the now empty cabin. "I have some very expensive lip gloss in there!"

"Your items will all be returned to you once we've cleared them as part of our investigation." The second cop replied bluntly to Trina.

Jade rolled her eyes. "Just do as they say and don't be a pain in the ass the entire time."

Trina glared at Jade, her brown eyes burning into the pale girl. "I have nothing to hide, so of course I'll tell the truth."

Jade cocked her eyebrow up at Trina. "Oh and I do?"

"Don't start this please, not now." Tori sat inbetween the two arguing girls, her hands on her lap as she tapped her fingers against her leg.

"Sorry." They both mumbled in agreement.

Both car journeys were the same. Not one of them spoke a word as they drove back into Central LA. The journey seemed to drag as each of them just stared out of the blacked out windows. The tall buildings looked even more daunting than usual, the bright lights seemed faded. Everything just didn't seem right. They went away with all of their friends and they were coming back with one of them dead. All of them felt numb as they pulled up to the police station.

...

"Can you tell us about your trip?" The cop sat across from Trina, his hand pressed record on a tape player next to him. "Take your time."

"It was just a normal vacation. We arrived Friday and unpacked, looked around and did normal things. It looked straight up like a horror movie house the moment we arrived. It was all old and creepy with a gross smell to it as well. But we tried to fix it up the best we could for the weekend. Cat and I cleaned the kitchen together that day. Then we had a log fire out the front with marshmallows." Trina held her breath as nerves flew all over her worried body.

"Did she mention anything that was a little off to you?"

Trina thought back to that day.

_"Did you bring a Halloween costume to wear?" Trina was flicking soap into the basin, her face scrunched up as she had to touch the dirty water. _

_"Uh huh." Cat was sat on the floor, pushing across a rag as she wiped the floor clean. "I'm going as Alice In Wonderland."_

_"Why her?" Trina questioned, letting the sink drain as she shook her hands off._

_"You're getting water all over my clean floor, Trina Vega!" Cat shrieked, pretending to hit Trina with her dirty rag. _

_"Sorry." Trina half apologized, dodging Cat's pathetic attempts to hit her._

_"Because I like that book. My Mom used to read it to me and my brother when we were little. She always said that I was her Alice and he was her rabbit!" Her smile dropped slightly. "But I only really understood the story recently." _

_"What's to understand? She falls down a rabbit hole and ends up in a fantasy land where she meets crazy insects, animals and an evil queen. It's not hard to understand, even for you Cat." _

_"What's that supposed to mean!" Cat threw the rag down dramatically, her eyes falling to the floor for a brief moment before raising back up to Trina's level.. "There's more to it than that, silly!"_

_"Oh yeah? Like what? Alice is on drugs?" Trina mocked. _

_"No. Things like, what you see and what you hear is nothing like what it seems and be careful of what you pursue because you might not like where it leads and watch your step; there are way too many rabbit holes. You might fall in one." _

_Trina paused what she was doing to face the innocent red head on the floor. "Wow. That's deep. Especially for you." _

_Cat giggled, removing every ounce of seriousness off her face.. "And I just love her costume! And I love rabbits, who doesn't love rabbits?" _

"And then she started blabbering on about Jade's rabbit and how she can hop like him or something like that."

The cop had a confused look on his face as he wrote down what Trina was saying. "Ok. So after that you guys had a kind of party?"

"Not a party, just a kind of gathering around the fire." Trina corrected him.

"So nothing out of the ordinary? No drugs? No alcohol?" The cop cocked his eyebrow up at the young girl.

"Well we were drinking, yeah. But none of us were that drunk."

"And who got you the alcohol?"

"Does it matter?" Trina tapped her foot on the floor, her legs and arms crossed.

"Yes. You are all underage and were drinking illegal alcohol the night your friend was murdered."

Trina felt herself almost choke on the air around her. She didn't think this would be easy but she never thought the cops would be this mean and intrusive.

"So, are you going to tell me? I can sit here all night until you do."

"No. I'll tell you." Trina felt her heart pause as she opened her dry lips. "Beck Oliver." She whispered, almost instantly feeling guilty.

...

"How close to Caterina were you?" The police officer was stood up, taking a few steps beside the desk, his eyes staying on Beck.

"Very close. She was one of my best friends." Beck took a deep breath as he tried to keep his cool.

"So you would have never done anything to harm her, right?"

Beck blinked several times at the cop. "Excuse me?"

"You'd never hurt her intentionally?"

"Of course not. Why would you even suggest such a thing?" Beck felt himself getting angry. How could anyone believe he and his friends had anything to do with Cat's murder. It was insane.

"Because the night she died I know you gave her alcohol."

Beck froze, panic hitting him like a tidal wave.

"Where did you get it?" The cop slammed his hands down on the desk making both of them jump.

"I-I." He stuttered. "I found it in my Dad's liquor cupboard."

"Does he know you took it?"

Beck shook his head. "No, sir."

"We're currently running tests on Caterina to find out how intoxicated she was and whether that had something to do with her death."

"She didn't drink that much. In fact she was the only person who was sober. She only had one glass the entire night. She never liked to drink because it made her feel weird and she hated that!" Beck pleaded.

"So how drunk were the rest of you?"

"I mean we were drunk, but not uncontrollable or reckless drunk. We were just happy. All of us were just so happy to be on vacation together."

"Was Cat happy?" The cop asked the question in an odd mannerism.

Beck let his face become covered in confusion. "Of course."

"Are you sure?"

Beck played back the start of the vacation in his head. "I think she was. Cat was odd sometimes, but that was just Cat."

"And she didn't fight with anyone at all? No arguments? You were all just one big happy family?"

"Cat didn't ever argue or fight with anyone. She was too sweet for that."

"See this is what I'm finding hard to understand. Why such a sweet girl like you all say she was, was killed. If she was the lovely angel you describe her as, then who would do it?"

"I don't know, sir." Beck rubbed his eyes hard as he felt tears beginning to form. "I want to know as badly as you do."

"Thank you, Beck. That's all for now."

...

"Have you guys been questioned yet?" Trina and Beck exited the separate interviewing rooms at almost identical times.

Tori, Robbie, Andre and Jade sat in plastic chairs in the waiting room, none of them knowing what to say or do.

"No, but they took all our DNA." Tori whispered, grabbing at her sister tight. "What did they say to you? Do they have any clues?"

Trina shook her head. "They just asked me about what happened, what I remember, shit like that."

"So they still have no ideas at all?" Jade rolled her eyes. "The cops can be useless sometimes."

"We did fuck with the evidence big time, thanks to you." Robbie spat at the black haired girl, causing everyone to gasp in shock.

"Fuck off, you asshole." Jade responded with hatred in her voice. "I was terrified."

"Oh and you think we weren't? We ALL lost her, Jade. It's not just you that's hurting." Robbie's voice shook as he shouted. He couldn't define whether it shook in anger, or in fear.

"Fuck you." Was all Jade could reply. She knew what Robbie was saying was right, but to her she felt like she had lost a lot more than everyone else.

"Beck Oliver? Andre Harris? Robert Shapiro?" A cop in a horribly black uniform entered the small waiting area. He looked at the three boys sat in front of him. "Get up."

The three boys stood up slowly, fear and confusion filling their minds. "Excuse me, but I've already been interviewed? Can you tell me what this is about?"

The officer pointed to the investigation room down the hall. "We are taking all of your DNA for further testing as we have evidence to believe that Caterina Valentine was raped the night of her murder by an unknown male."

**A/N - I have updated everyday for seven days now. I deserve an award for being able to write daily! ;) Just kidding haha but I am proud of myself for updating for a week solid now! **

**Now you know the horrible twist, who do you think did it? Listen to what Cat says, it might mean more than you think or it could just be a massive red herring. I like throwing those in here ;) **


	8. Chapter 8

"What?" The boys stumbled in confusion, each of them turning to face one another with confused looks.

"Are you fucking serious?" Jade darted up, her heavy black boots stomping into the floor as she stood. Her fists clenched tight in her hands. She became totally consumed in anger; her nostrils flaring, her eyes flashing and closing into slits, her mouth quivering as she began to slur curse words that were almost too quiet for anyone to hear. She took a step forward, lunging towards the three boys, her fist missing them all as she was pulled back. "Get off me!" She screamed at whoever was holding onto her.

The boys jumped backwards towards the wall as they saw Jade come towards them, all of them sighing in relief as she was held back.

Tori struggled to hold Jade still. Her arms were situated around her waist, her hands locked over Jade's stomach as she pulled the struggling girl back. "Hitting them won't help, Jade!"

Jade struggled as Tori spoke, eventually giving up and standing still in Tori's arms. "If they did it I wanna make them suffer."

"Trust me, if one of them raped her we will all make them suffer." Tori mumbled to Jade, pulling her back down to the plastic seats as the three boys stood in shock at Jade's reaction.

"We didn't do it." Beck uttered, still in shock at the information he had just been told.

"Well one of you fuckers did." Jade clenched onto the plastic seat hard, using all her willpower to not stand up and deck the boys.

"No means no." Andre began. "We all know better than that, Jade."

Trina's eyes darted to Jade. She began to see a more protective and vulnerable side to Jade. Something she never thought she'd witness, ever. "I won't hold you back if one of them did do it." She added towards Jade.

Jade flashed a look of approval to Trina. For the first time ever the two of them connected. "Thanks."

The cop had watched the situation unravel from the corner of his eye. "Ok, so we're going to interview you three one by one. If one of you did do it, or you know who did, now is the time to say something."

The three boys stood still, their eyes dancing to and from each other as they stood in silence.

"Ok, we'll have Andre Harris first then." The officer pointed to the black door. "Head in there and an officer will be in there waiting for you."

Robbie bit his lip, eyes dancing to every corner of the plain room. It soon became too much; his breathing and heartbeat was beginning to speed and fill his ears with white noise. He found himself chewing his nails, but forced himself to keep his hand down from his mouth. It didn't quite work, as he found himself chewing again only seconds later. "Wait." He let out a deep breath. "You don't need to interview Andre or Beck. They didn't do it."

The group looked at Robbie in horror as he spoke. None of them could believe what they were hearing.

"What do you mean?" The officer said directly to Robbie.

"I mean, I was the one who had sex with her that night. But it wasn't rape, I swear. She said yes and it was all consensual." Robbie bowed his head in guilt.

"Ok. Mr Oliver and Mr Harris you may take a seat again. Mr Shapiro we will talk to you now. Please enter that room and wait for an officer to arrive." The cop showed Robbie to the room.

...

The friends sat in the waiting room in total shock for the second time today. It seemed like every time they thought they were getting somewhere, they took one step forward and two steps back.

"Did anyone know about them?" Jade questioned her friends.

Everyone shook their heads at her. "No."

"I mean I knew he had a major crush on her." Beck shrugged his shoulders, a bland look on his face.

"Yeah man, that guy was crazy about her but I had no idea she felt the same back." Andre punched his hands together.

"Why didn't Cat tell us?" Tori sat back into her seat, her eyes rolling to the ceiling as she thought to herself.

"She was probably totally embarrassed." Trina rolled her eyes. "I would be too if I had a crush on Robbie! I mean he's no Danny now is he."

"This isn't a time to joke about, Trina." Jade went back to glaring at the oldest sister, her new found respect for her dropping rapidly.

"Whatever. I was just saying the truth." Trina glared back at Jade, her eyes slicing into her like knives.

"Well don't." Jade snapped.

...

"Robert, describe your relationship with Caterina please?"

"We've been friends since we both started Hollywood Arts. I've always been in love with her, for as long as I can remember. She was just perfection to me. Everyone thought she was crazy or weird, because she was childish and had bright red hair. But she was unique, there was no one quite like Cat." Robbie felt his heart ache as he thought of her. "She had this smile that could light up any room. It was her dimple that killed me." He smiled through the pain as he remembered her smile.

"So she didn't love you back?"

Robbie shook his head. "Not for a long time. I knew she was way out of my league so I tried dating other girls and she dated other guys and boy did that hurt. I even tried to dress like one of her ex boyfriends to get her to like me." He sighed.

"So what changed her mind?"

"I don't know. We had a dance at our school and she'd hit her head so I was rubbing it better for her and I don't know why but it just suddenly all made sense and I just seized the moment and we kissed. It was magical. You know the kind of kiss where you see stars and fireworks? It was that kind of kiss. But then she ran off." He scrunched his face up slightly as he spoke.

"Why did she run off? Was she afraid of you?"

Robbie pulled a face. "No, not at all. She was scared of her feelings. We talked after and went back to being friends, until this weekend."

"Ok, so walk me through that night if you can."

Robbie took a deep breath as he started to talk.

_Robbie heard a door open with a groan and footsteps padding across the hallway."Psst, Cat?" He questioned as he hung out of his door. _

_"Who's there?" Cat stood still in the hallway, her purple giraffe in one hand her flash light in the other._

_"It's me." _

_"Who's me?" She whispered loudly, moving her torch around. "Oh Robbie, it's you!" She giggled, pushing him slightly. "Why are you awake?" _

_"Why are you?" He responded, with a goofy look on his face._

_"I always have to use the bathroom at three in the morning." _

_"Every night?" _

_Cat nodded her head. "Yep. It's to make sure my brother and I don't have any accidents." _

_Robbie took Cat's hand. "While you're up come here, I wanna show you something." Robbie led Cat down the old staircase quietly, his slippers making as little sound as possible. He opened up the front door, revealing the bright moonlight that was lighting up the sky._

_"Oh it's so pretty! It looks extra yellow tonight, there must be lots of cheese up there!" Cat gasped. _

_Robbie chuckled at her. "It made me think of you."_

_"I remind you of cheese?" She crossed her brows in confusion._

_"No." Robbie laughed. "I mean it's so bright and beautiful to look at. Just like you." _

_Cat's cheeks flushed a bright pink color. "Oh Robbie. The only bright thing about me is my hair! She laughed as she pushed his arm playfully, sitting down on the wooden bench on the porch. "You remind me of the trees." _

_Robbie looked at her confused. "What? Why?" _

_"You're tall and have crazy hair." She giggled to herself. _

_"Thanks I think." Robbie laughed along with Cat."Are you cold?"_

_Cat nodded. "Uh huh." _

_Robbie moved his arm around Cat's shoulder, pulling her into a warm hug. _

_"Ohh, you're so warm! Like a nice hot bath!" Cat snuggled her head into his shoulder, her eyes looking up at him. _

_Robbie looked down at Cat with admiration in his eyes. "You are bright, Caterina. You're smarter than people think." Robbie lent his head down, starting out slow and awkward. As he lent in closer towards her lips he pulled her to him. He couldn't help but feel the heat from her breath as he kissed her for the first time. It was amazing, better than anything he'd ever felt before, even better than their first kiss. As her arms wrapped around his neck, Robbie felt himself smile. As one of Robbie's hands moved down her back he could feel her take a deep breath. He thought she would stop, but she didn't. He felt her lips against his as they grew more intense. He could hear her begin to breath heavily. Her tongue made it's way into Robbie's mouth, shocking him slightly. The way her tongue moved with her lips in perfect sync made his heart race. She bit his lip gently, he had not thought of her to be like this but her confidence shined through her fear. Robbie could sense her smile as she pulled back from him, still holding her carefully he could feel her body, as hot and sweaty as his own. "Are you sure you want to do this?"_

_Cat nodded, biting her lip with a sweet smile on her face. " I do love you, Robbie." She whispered, leaning in to kiss him again with a large smile on her face. _

Robbie blushed as tears soaked his cheeks. "I promise I didn't rape her. She agreed to it all. I would never do that to anyone."

The officer nodded his head. "Thank you for telling the truth Robert. It doesn't explain the tearing we found in her though."

Robbie shook his head. "It was her first time?" He suggested.

"No, that wouldn't cause the damage that was left on her." The cop held his radio to his lips. "Is there any more information on the body of Caterina Valentine?"

A beep sounded from his radio as another cop responded. "Bringing you paperwork now, Sir."

Within moments another cop had entered the room with several pieces of paper and photographs in his hands.

The first cop spread them out in front of him, scanning over them quickly before looking back up to Robbie. "You say it was her first time?"

Robbie nodded her head. "Yes, that's what she told me and I believed her."

The cop ran his fingers through his hair. "The paperwork here says it was an old wound from a previous encounter."

"What do you mean?" Robbie sat confused, a tense feeling in his stomach.

"Your story fits with her being sexually active the night she was killed and the tears we found were from a previous assault that happened anywhere from three to twelve months beforehand."

"So you're saying she was raped previously?" Robbie felt his heart drop into his stomach as the police officer nodded at him.

**A/N - I have never wrote anything about Cabbie before but I didn't realise how much I shipped them until now! **

**Ok I know I'm supposed to update every night until Halloween but it is humanly impossible for me to update tomorrow night as I'm working all day then going to a Halloween party. (Shocker, I have a social life for once). So the next update will be on Sunday. I think I need a break too haha I've been writing for 8 days solid now! **

**Thank you for your continued support and for your reviews. I love reading your theories! **


	9. Chapter 9

Robbie came out of the interview in tears, his face was pale and emotionless. He scuffed his tired feet along the floor as he headed back towards the seating area. His mind was racing, playing the interview over and over like a broken record.

"What happened in there?" Beck stood awkwardly, just watching Robbie as he sat down slowly.

"I just told them the truth. That's all." Robbie uttered. He couldn't comprehend that Cat had been raped in the past year. Anger rushed through his body for several reasons. He felt guilty that she hadn't said anything to him. He felt betrayed.

"Andre Harris?" The police officer stood by the door, holding it open as he lingered in the doorway, ushering Andre to follow him.

Andre got up slowly, turning back to face his friends as the door slammed behind him.

"Take a seat." The officer pointed to the plastic chair beside the table. "We're just going to ask you some routine questions about the weekend and about Caterina."

Andre nodded, his eyes darting from side to side as he looked around the plain room.

"So where were you the night Caterina died?"

Andre swallowed hard. "I was asleep. In my room with Robbie and Beck."

"So you didn't hear anything?"

Andre thought hard. "I heard Robbie get up to use the bathroom, and a while later I heard whispers in the hallway. I couldn't hear who it was, but I'm sure it was Cat. Her voice was louder than the other persons."

"Could you hear what they were saying at all?"

Andre shook his head. "It was just kind of muffled murmurs. I could hear them moving about in the hallway because the floorboards creaked."

"Not even one word?" The officer looked at him seriously, his eyes slicing into Andre's.

"I think Cat said no once or twice. But I really couldn't hear what they were saying. They were quiet. I just thought it was Cat running into Robbie in the hallway."

"You think?" The officer wrote in his notepad, a confused look on his face.

"Well it was dark and Robbie was sharing the double bed with me but we put pillows between us to separate the sides so I couldn't tell if he was in it or not."

"So it could have been an unknown person or persons?"

"It was only one person out there with her. It was probably Robbie. I mean I was half asleep but I would have heard the front door open and close if someone had broken in. It was just us seven there the entire time."

The cop raised his eyebrows slightly. "Ok." He wrote down some more before looking back up at Andre. "Do you know anyone that has a problem with Caterina?"

Andre shook his head. "No one had any problems with Cat. There were some girls from a while ago that she, Jade and Tori fell out with at Karaoke Dokie, but that was ages ago."

"So no one hated her? Or had a reason to dislike her?"

"Not one person. Cat was just the most caring person ever. She would always go out of her way to make sure everyone else was happy. She was so innocent and naive to the world that she could always put a smile on someones face. I mean even Jade liked her and thats saying something."

The cop crossed his brows. "What do you mean about Jade?"

"Well she's the token bad girl, you know? People know not to mess with her. Most people in our school are scared of her." Andre chuckled nervously.

"Has she ever hurt anyone before?"

"I don't know. She's threatened to a lot of times. But you never know with Jade."

The cop suddenly looked excited, like things were clicking together. "And you say Jade and Cat were best friends, even though they were total opposites?"

"Yeah. They were like ying and yang. They complimented one another well. Cat was too naive to see how mean Jade was most of the time and I think having Cat around kept some kindness in Jade."

"And Jade would never hurt Cat?"

Andre looked shocked by what the man in front of his was saying. "No."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because I know Jade. At least I think I do." Andre felt his heart begin to race as he realized what he was saying. "Jade wouldn't hurt Cat. Not on purpose anyway."

"Well whoever did hurt your friend knew what they were doing." The officer stood up, opening the door again. "Thank you for your information, Mr Harris. That's all we'll need for you now."

Andre walked out of the interview room feeling like a weight had been lifted off of him. Siting in that room was intimidating even for him.

...

"Victoria Vega." The police officer sat opposite the young girl, his fists on the table.

Tori nodded. "Yes." She replied quietly. She had been the last person to be interviewed and the nerves were really beginning to show. She was tapping her foot and biting her nails.

"As in David Vega's daughter, yes?"

She nodded again, bowing her head in shame. "Yes."

"I bet you never thought you'd be sat in a room like this eh?" The cop laughed slightly, trying to ease the tension.

"No."

"Your Dad wanted to interview you and your sister but we felt it was best we did that as from past experience we know working personally on cases doesn't always end well."

Tori chewed on her lip. "Why can't I be interviewed by him? He's professional and so am I."

The cop raised his eyebrow up at her. "Because you're his daughter and he might not do his job properly, to put it simply. Now, where would you like to start? I've heard every version of events up to now, apart from yours."

Tori began telling her version of events. She described the car ride up to the cabin, how they had had to tidy the cabin up and when they were done that how they'd began to plan what they were going to do on Halloween together. "It was just like any other day, except we were on vacation. We'd all been on vacation before, to Yerba. But this was better, it was actually in a country that wasn't at war."

The officer laughed lightly. "Did Caterina seem weird at all? Or say anything strange to you?"

"Kind of." Tori started.

_"I can't wait for Halloween. It's the best time of the year. I swear that holiday was invented around me. The blood, the gore, the monsters, it's all so evil and perfect." Jade held out her gory Halloween costume to her friends in the bedroom. "I'm going to look so great in this. I'm gonna have blood all over my face and bruises and scars all over my body. I'm going to look so dead, it'll scare you." _

_Cat sat on her bed, her back straight against the wall. "I don't like Halloween." _

_"That's because you're scared." Jade rolled her eyes as she opened the bedroom door as a crash sounded in the kitchen. "I swear to god, Trina. If you are touching my scissors I will cut all your hair off with them!" She screamed down the staircase as she rushed down there._

_Tori laughed at Jade's overreaction. "Why don't you like Halloween?" _

_"Because I get scared." Cat's eyes were focused on the floor. _

_"Why? You know ghosts and monsters are all just fake, don't you?" Tori said in an attempt to cheer her up. _

_"It's not monsters or ghosts I'm scared of. It's real people." She mumbled. "They can do the most damage." _

_Tori looked confused. "You don't need to be scared of people." She laughed slightly. _

_"Go to one of Jade's Halloween parties and you'll get scared." Cat's voice quivered as she spoke._

_"Well Jade is a very scary person, but her Halloween parties are all just fake. None of that scary stuff is real, Cat." _

_"It felt pretty real, trust me." _

_"Jade promised not to make this weekend too scary, so I think we'll be ok here." Tori wrapped her arms around Cat, rubbing her arm gently. _

_Cat let a few tears drip down her face. "She won't stop scary things happening." _

"Does Caterina usually get emotional over situations like that?"

Tori shook her head. "No. We just spoke after that about a lot of things and once she'd cleared her chest she moved on from it."

"What else did you talk about?"

"Trick or treating, favourite Halloween movies. It was stuff related to Halloween but nothing of importance."

The officer nodded, his radio going on. "Officer Vega is here to collect his daughter."

Tori grinned, sorrow in her eyes. "Can I go?"

The officer nodded. "If you go to the waiting room we will let you all know when you can go."

Tori stood up quickly, rushing back into the waiting room. "Dad's here to get us."

Trina felt herself relax slightly. "I can't wait to see him and Mom. This whole weekend has made me realize how much I love them both."

"We have to wait to be told when to leave though." Tori sat down beside her sister. "I cannot wait to get out of this place."

"Me too." Robbie added in. "I just want to go home."

"You seem less nervous now, Vega. What did the old copper say to you?" Jade turned to face, Tori.

"He asked about that night and I told him everything I could remember. I just answered all the questions he asked me truthfully."

Jade smiled. "I'm proud of you. This is some scary shit and you've really held yourself together."

Tori blushed. "Someone's gotta look after you."

Jade shrugged. "I can look after myself just fine. But thanks."

Tori lent on Jade's shoulder. "You know you need me."

Jade snorted. "In your dreams."

A bang interrupted the friends. Two officers stood tall in front of them all, holding several peices of paper. "Trina Vega, Victoria Vega, Robert Shapiro, Andre Harris, Beck Oliver and Jade West, thank you for being so honest and helpful today. We really appreciate your honesty and in the long run it'll help us catch who hurt your friend, so thank you. After looking over the statements you all made, you are all clear to go as of now. We will all be in contact with you as you may have to make more statements or we may need more DNA. But as of now, you are all free to go."

**A/N - It felt so weird not writing last night. But I had fun at my Halloween party :) **

**I can't wait to write the final chapter and see your reactions to who did it because so far you all seem very clueless which means I'm doing a good job! ;) Only four more chapters now! **


	10. Chapter 10

"I cannot believe the cops didn't arrest Jade, or even question her more about it." Trina pulled a black dress over her tanned body, turning to face Tori.

Tori stood in the mirror, her hands smoothing out her black dress which was similar to her sisters, only slightly longer. She twirled a brunette curl around her finger, biting her lip slightly. "The cops said she didn't do it. So why don't you believe them?"

"Because she's so guilty. It's all over her eyes. They are just so frozen over and lifeless." Trina shivered as she thought of Jade's gloomy eyes. "And she never cries about her."

"Maybe you just never see her cry for a reason. Jade's a very proud person." Tori turned away from the mirror. "Look, today is gonna be really hard for her and us all, please promise to just shut your mouth?"

Trina rolled her eyes slightly. "I'm hardly going to cause a scene today, that would be crazy, even for me."

Tori half smiled at her sister. "Thank you."

...

It had been three weeks since Cat had be murdered. After several interviews with various people, many DNA tests and Cat's autopsy, no one had been charged with her murder yet. Cat's tragic and shocking murder had gripped America; her story spread all over the states. On almost every news show, newspaper and magazine was a segment about Cat. The six teenagers became the stars of the crazy reality show that was now their lives. Cameras followed them whenever they were in public, reporters questioned them day and night and the press offered them all money for any photos and videos of Cat. All of them were in a constant state of shock at the insane publicity this whole situation was getting. They had finally all got the fame they were dreaming of, but for all the wrong reasons.

Andre, Beck and Robbie stood outside the church waiting for the rest of their friends to arrive. It was the day of Cat's funeral. After weeks of arguing with the police, her body had finally been released to her family.

"I'm scared." Robbie felt empty. Three weeks ago he lost a part of him he felt he was never going to get back. Most days he found it hard to get up, but he knew he had to, not for him, but for Cat.

"Why?" Beck questioned, blowing cold air out of his mouth.

"We haven't seen Cat's family properly since they found out about her and if it's anything like that time, then I can't do that again."

Beck and Andre pat their best friend on his back, a sympathetic look exchanged between the two of them as they all remembered that awful meeting.

_As the group of friends finally were able to leave the police station after a long day of questioning, all of them felt a rush of relief. _

_"Jade, do you have a way of getting home? I'm sure my Dad won't mind dropping you home?" Tori pushed the large front doors open, revealing the orange sky as the sun was setting in front of them. _

_Before Jade could reply, a loud scream echoed around their ears._

_"My baby!" From a car in front of them, a lady ran out and up the front steps. _

_"Melinda?" Jade's eyes almost doubled in size as she saw the frantic woman stop beside her._

_"Where is she? Where's my baby?" Melinda grabbed a hold of Jade's shoulders, shaking her body as she cried harder. _

_"Melinda, let go of her!" A voice yelled out as footsteps padded behind the crying woman. _

_The man peeled his wife off of Jade. "I'm so sorry." He mumbled to the teenagers. _

_"You're Cat's parents?" Robbie let tears drip down his face as he stumbled his words. _

_"You know my baby? Where is she? Please tell me she's ok?" Melinda grabbed hold of Robbie, doing the same thing she'd done to Jade to him now._

_The group of friends stood in total shock. Horror coated their faces as they stood speechless. _

_"Jade, where is she?" Melinda turned her focus back onto Jade. _

_Jade's face dropped, her eyes falling to the concrete beneath her. She couldn't bring herself to speak, or even look at Cat's parents. _

_"Let's go inside, Melinda. Once we're in there the cops will be able to explain whats going on to us." Cat's Dad, Mike placed his arms firmly around his wifes shoulders. _

_"You mean they didn't tell you anything? You guys know nothing?" Trina blurted out. _

_"Trina shut up!" Tori whacked her sisters arm, her eyes finding Cat's parents. _

_Both of them stood still finally. "What do you mean?" Her Mom questioned, her eyes moved around the group of teenagers. _

_All of the teenagers stood awkwardly, none of them making eye contact as the silence thinned out. _

_"No." Melinda fell to the floor as realization hit her, her hands pulled through her red hair as she let out desperate cries. "I told you. I could sense something bad was going to happen to her!" _

_Jade pinched her arm hard to stop herself from crying. "You shouldn't have heard this from us first. I'm sorry you had to find out this way." _

_Mike stood in complete disbelief, his face was cold as he stared at his wife. He waited a moment before wrapping Jade into a close hug, the first of several tears falling down his face and onto Jade. "She loved you, you know that right?" He whispered in her ear. "You were everything to her." _

_Jade let out a painful gasp as she did everything in her power to stop herself from crying. "I know." She replied. "I'm sorry I couldn't save her." _

_Mike kissed Jade's dark hair, holding her close to him. "I know you'd have done anything for my girl." _

_"Melinda, let's go see our little girl. She needs us now." He took his wifes hand, almost dragging her into the police station. _

_The group stood on top of the steps for a few minutes after that ordeal took place just taking it all in. As they began to leave, walking down step by step they heard loud, heartbreaking screams coming from inside the station._

...

"Hey." Tori, Trina and Jade arrived together, all dressed in black. Jade had even stripped the blue out of her hair and dyed in red in memory of her friend.

The sky was dark and gray. The grief in the air hung like a thick, wool blanket, draped over all of the teenagers. There were no smiles exchanged, at least not real smiles, only sorrow over the loss of Cat. It felt as if time itself was standing still; that this was just a horrible nightmare, and everyone was trying to escape. All of them were desperately trying to come out of this darkness that was there new life.

"I think it's time to go in." Jade pointed to the group of people that were headed into the quiet church.

From the gates of the church, cameras flashed and flickered as the press tried to get a glimpse into the lost angel's funeral.

"Fucking animals." Jade shot daggers at the camera men as she walked into the church. "They have no clue what privacy means. All they care about is getting good headlines for the news. It makes me sick."

"Why can't they let Cat just have this one day in peace?" Andre shut the doors behind them, following his friends to the front.

The front row was reserved for Cat's family on one side, and her friends on the other. As the friends took their seats they scanned the church, almost everyone that attended Hollywood Arts was there. It was the first time they'd seen Sikowitz look normal.

"Who's that lady with the boy?" Tori pointed subtly to the row opposite her own.

"That's Cat's Nonna and her brother, Talon." Jade whispered. She felt her heart break as she witnessed how distraught they both were. Jade knew how close Cat and her Nonna were and she knew her Nonna had never imagined outliving her young grandaughter.

"Her brother looks so normal." Tori replied, staring at Talon some more.

"Looks can be deceiving, Tori." Jade took Tori's hand as music began to play around the church.

The song Tears In Heaven began playing and the wooden doors behind them all opened loudly, followed by Cat's parents and other family members the friends didnt recognize carrying a small, white coffin. The friends watched as they walked slowly down the aisle to the song, each of them composed, besides her Mom who was having a hard time trying not to cry.

Tori and Jade squeezed eachothers hands as the service went on. Each speech and song played seemed to get sadder as the ceremony went on. Throughout it all, all everyone could do was cry. Family members told happy, and funny stories of Cat and what she got up to in her short life and even during those brief moments of laughter, tears still flowed.

The coffin in front of everyone made it all to real. Cat was in that tiny box, forever. She'd be dressed in her best clothes, with her hair styled to perfection, because she was going to stay like that for the rest of time now. Although they'd all seen Cat's body, they all found it hard to imagine it laying flat in that white box.

As the funeral came to an end, it was finally time for the friends to pay their respects to Cat. After much deliberation and various arguments, the friends had settled on singing the country song 'Who You'd Be Today'. The six young teenagers stood at the front of the church, all the nerves of performing slipped away as they each placed a hand on Cat's white coffin and began to sing. The room was silent the entire time, breaking into a loud applause as the song ended.

"She'd of loved that." Mike mouthed to Jade as they sat back down.

Everyone stood up again as Cat's coffin was carried back out of the room just as slowly as it came in. The friends walked behind it, Tori and Jade hand in hand again.

"I didn't think today would be just this hard." Tori took a deep breath as they exited the church.

"I know what you mean. Seeing all her family there broke my heart." Jade pulled Tori into a close hug as the crowd mingled outside the church.

Tori took a deep breath as she held on Jade tight, her eyes watched the coffin be placed next to an empty grave gently. "It's time to say goodbye, Jade."

Jade kicked her feet along the ground as she headed towards the site where Cat would forever be now. Her head hurt as she looked down into that shallow grave. It didn't feel real or right that Cat was going to be down there forever. Dirt and grass covering her up. "Please wake up." She begged under her breath as the coffin was raised level to the hole in the ground.

Tori held Jade's hand tight with her own as the coffin lowered down slowly.

Cat's parents held one another, her brother standing beside them with an emotionless look on his face. "My baby." Her Mom sobbed uncontrollably.

As the coffin hit the floor softly, her parents and brother placed three white roses onto the coffin. Jade let go of Tori, kissing the red rose in her hand carefully before throwing it into the grave and onto Cat's coffin. Everyone stood back as dirt began to fill up the grave.

"Jade?" Mike stood beside Jade and Tori, his eyes were red but the tears had finally stopped. " I wanted to give you this." He held his hand out and placed the item in Jade's pale hands.

Jade examined it carefully, holding the chain up to reveal a silver locket. "It's beautiful, but it's Cats?"

"We found it in Cat's room when the police were going through her things. We thought you should have it." Mike placed his arm around his wife and son and left towards the church again.

"Why don't you look happy?" Tori looked at Jade with confusion covering her face.

"I gave this to Cat years ago." She flipped the locket over. "Look, it has our initials carved into the back." She traced her fingers over the 'CJ' carved into the locket. "She'd worn it everyday without fail since I'd given it to her. Why wasn't she wearing it that weekend?"

**A/N - I deserve a medal right now. I'm so sick that I got sent home from work and I still updated for you guys! It's probably the worst chapter in the world but its an update nonetheless. **

**I am literally so excited to reveal the big ending and who did it. I'll also explain at the end all the clues I left along the way ;) Only 3 days to go. **


	11. Chapter 11

Hours turned to days, days turned to weeks and the weeks turned to months since Cat's murder. Everyday a new story would spread around the media as the police were still trying to figure out who'd done it. Several suspects had been questioned, and then released due to lack of evidence. Although the time passed slowly, no one could quite believe that it had been so long since Cat had actually gone. After a while, they all had to go back into normality. Their normal and boring lives had been turned upside down and it seemed as though they were never going to get back on track. They were treated differently by everyone. People in school pitied them, people in the public hated them and the police didn't know whether to blame them for the murder or not. Without realizing, the friendship group had changed slowly. Robbie had become distant, only coming into school a few times a week and hardly interacting with anyone. Beck and Andre's normal, fun loving attitudes changed, they became quiet and recluse and as for Tori and Jade, they had quickly fallen into a close friendship. They were hardly ever apart, both of them relying on one another like they needed air. No one questioned why they were so close or how they'd become so close, so soon. They just knew they needed one another, for whatever reason. But as time moved on, so did they, and for the most part they had got bits and pieces of their normal lives back.

"Christmas is going to be so rough for the Valentine's." Holly Vega sighed as she served dinner. "Maybe I should bake her a pie?"

"Why? Her daughter died, not her oven." Trina replied, a hint of sarcasm in her voice. It had taken her a while but she could feel herself returning to normality.

"Because I'm sure the last thing she wants to think about at a time like this is cooking." David rolled his eyes at his eldest daughter. "Those poor parents. I cannot imagine if it had been one of you two that had died." David held his breath as he paused. "I've read and seen what horrible things happened to that sweet girl, and I thank god everyday that I still have you two here."

Holly felt herself welling up as her husband spoke. "Yes, I think I'll bake her a cherry pie. That was Cat's favorite, right?" She turned to face the girls.

"Yeah, she loved cherry pie." Jade hated talking in the past tense when it came to Cat. It only reminded her that she was really gone, and the past weeks hadn't been some horrible nightmare, it was a reality.

"I'll bake it tonight and perhaps you and Tori could drop it round to their house tomorrow? I bet they'd love to see you both." Holly sat down.

"That's a lovely idea, Mom." Tori faked a smile at her Mom. Honestly, she didn't like seeing Cat's family, it filled her with pain and emotions she couldn't quite handle. Ever since the murder they had been all over the news, praying and pleading with the public to help find the killer. Everywhere Tori turned she could see either Cat or her family.

Dinner ended quietly in the Vega household and like most nights, Jade and Tori ended up laying up most of the night just talking.

"I can't believe it's been six weeks." Jade lay on her back, her eyes blurring into the darkness that surrounded her. Her hands moved across her chest, holding the locket around her neck carefully in her hand, playing it around her fingers gently.

"I know." Tori turned on her side to face her friend, her eyes scanning from her chest to her eyes.

"Sometimes I find myself thinking of her so much that everything around me links to her in some way and it makes me sad and happy at the same time." Jade faked a slight laugh. "I can still hear her annoying voice if I listen hard enough."

"I bet she's saying something about her crazy brother or giggling at a joke thats not funny." Tori tried to lighten the mood.

"No." Jade uttered bluntly. "She's asking me to save her. She begs me to stop the pain."

Tori lay still, the only sound being made in the room was her deep breaths. "Jade.."

"And then if I think hard enough I can see her face, her terrified face lying there in the cold. Her eyes have so much fear in them, so much terror that it even scares me. I want to look away but I can't because she's crying, and screaming, and she wants to run, but she can't. There's someone stopping her and controlling her."

"It wasn't your fault." Tori placed her hand around Jade's face, pulling her to face her.

"It wasn't. But I could have done more." Jade pushed Tori off of her. "When will this stop? When will it stop hurting, Tori?"

A pressure built in Tori's chest as her heart felt as though it would burst with emotion. Most nights she could hear Jade cry herself to sleep. Jade was too proud to cry in front of anyone, but at night, when she thought Tori was asleep she would cry for her lost friend. "I don't know."

"I worry I'll never be happy again." Jade feelings varied, at first it was a gut wrenching all consuming sense of pain and loss that really made her want to scream with rage, but that gave way to a far more awful dull emptiness and a sense of there being a large hole near the center of her being.

"You will, Jade. I promise." Tori moved her body into Jade's, leaning in and holding her against her. "I'll make sure you smile, if it's the last thing I do."

"I worry I'll forget her. Do you every worry about that? What if I forget her voice? Or the way she smelled?" Jade broke down, her whole body shaking as she tried to fight the tears that were already falling down her cheeks. "What if I forget, Tori? I can't forget her."

Tori held onto Jade as if her life depended on it. "You won't forget her." Was all she could manage, seeing Jade cry broke her heart the most. Tears dripped down her face as she curled into Jade.

"But I already am. I can't remember what she felt like when I hugged her."

"I love you, Jade. I love you so much. I'd do anything to make you happy. You know that right?" Tori tried to wipe Jade's black tears off her face as she lay sobbing beside her.

Jade nodded as the girls lay silently crying for what seemed like the rest of the night, both of them holding onto one another, their hands connected tight.

...

"Jade? Tori? How nice to see you. We weren't expecting you." Melinda opened the front door. She was dressed in all black, her curly, red hair was scraped back into a messy ponytail that trailed down her back. She and Cat had always looked so alike, except from now. Melinda looked so worn out and emotionally drained. It had taken the youth and life from her, turning her into everything Cat never was. "Do come in."

The girls walked slowly into her house, their eyes exploring the living room as they stood. Everywhere they looked was photos of Cat. Childhood photos, school photos and even Cat's personal photos from TheSlap had been framed.

"My Mom made you a pie." Tori held her arms out, handing the dish to Melinda.

"How sweet of her. Please thank her for me."

"It's cherry pie. Cat's favorite." Jade's voice wobbled as she spoke.

"My girl sure had a sweet tooth. Her dentist was forever having heart attacks over her cavities." Melinda laughed softly. "It's funny you two are here, Robbie was over not long ago."

"Robbie? Why?" Jade raised her eyebrow.

"He comes to see us every so often. He helps us out with paperwork sometimes, or he just sits and has a chat with us. He's such a lovely boy. I'm so thankful my Cat was his sweetheart."

"Oh." Jade had a suspicious feeling in her stomach. "Do you mind if I use the bathroom please?"

"Of course, you know where it is."

Jade followed the staircase step by step, heading down the small hallway down. She passed right past the bathroom and stood outside Cat's bedroom door. The door was hard to miss, it was pink with the letter 'C' carved into it. Jade pushed the door gently open. She was almost knocked out by the familiar smell of her room. Cat's unique smell still lingered in her bedroom. It still looked the same, as if no one had touched it since Cat had left. The whole room was still colorful and full of life. Flower patterns, pink duvets and animal pictures coated her room like a blanket. It was just all so Cat.

Jade took on step in, feeling her chest tense as she took it all in. She hadn't stepped foot in this room since before Cat died. The last time she'd been in there, Cat was so happy and so alive, and now she was gone.

Jade moved towards Cat's desk. Her fingers trailed across the various items that filled her workside. She perched on the edge of her seat, looking at every item she could see. Making sure to take it all in.

"Jade?"

Jade jumped, turning on the chair to face the doorway. "Tori?"

"Jade, we shouldn't be in here."

"I know. I just had to see it again." Jade stood up, pulling Tori into the room. "It feels like she's here. Everything is in it's proper place, just how she left it. It feels as though Cat will just walk in at any moment, don't you think?"

Tori chewed on her lip. "We should really get out of here."

"I can smell her. I can sense her." Jade ran her fingers along Cat's bedspread. "Do you think I'm crazy?"

"No." Tori took Jade's hand. "You're grieving, Jade. But I really don't think her parents would want us in here."

Jade nodded. "I just wanted to feel like she was still here." She whispered as she followed Tori. Before she exited the room, she pushed something of Cat's into her bag before Tori could notice.

"Thank you for having us, Mrs Valentine." Tori smiled sweetly.

"It's always lovely to see you girls. Cat spoke so much about you both, you were both such good friends to her. I really appreciate that." Melinda hugged both of the girls tight. "I just hope they can catch whoever did this to my baby so you girls can feel safe again."

"Have the police found anything new?" Jade looked hopeful.

Melinda shook her head. "I think you'd do a better job at solving this murder, Jade."

"I think I would too." Jade hugged Melinda once more before heading for the door. "They'll catch her killer. You know that right?"

Melinda half nodded, an optomistic look on her face. "I pray everynight that my little girl will get justice."

"Don't you worry, when they catch the psycho that did this, I'll make sure they suffer way worse than she did." Jade felt Tori squeeze her hand tighter as they shut the door behind them.

**A/N - I kind of realized that I hadn't really had a proper Jori chapter at all. So here you guys go. **

**I don't know what I'm going to do with my nights once this story is over. I've spent so long writing and thinking up this story and it's almost over :( **

**I still have you guys confused though, so that'll make the reveal even better ;) 2 days! Who did it? **


	12. Chapter 12

Christmas came and went and the new year brought a new lease of life to the grieving teenagers. It was a new year, meaning a new them.

"How was your Christmas and New Years?" Sikowitz stood at the front of the class, his foot resting on an empty seat in front of him.

The class shrugged and groaned various answers at the teacher in front of them.

"Oh come on. Christmas is a fun time." He scratched his head, sipping from his coconut.

"Not for everyone." Robbie had spent the majority of the winter vacation alone. He'd distanced himself from everyone, including his family. Everyone had noticed the dramatic change in him, everyone but himself.

Beck tried to smile at his friend. "It was just a rough time for every thing I think. It was out first Christmas and New Years without, Cat."

The friends nodded. "Cat loved Christmas." Jade held onto the necklace around her neck as she did every time she or someone else mentioned Cat's name. "She still believed in Santa." Jade chuckled to herself. "I know I'm mean, but even I didn't have the heart to tell her that he wasn't real. She said this year he was going to get her a puppy." Jade took a deep breath. "I saw Melinda and Mike walking a puppy last week. I guess she got her present after all."

"I'm sure Cat wouldn't want any of us to be sad. If I know anything about my students, I know that Cat was a wonderful and kind person and that she wouldn't want any of you being miserable over her favorite holiday." Sikowitz turned serious for a brief moment.

No one else spoke until the end of the lesson. It was becoming the norm for the friends to sit in silence. It was a weird kind of atmosphere, but it was all they could seem to handle. They all felt guilty whenever the laughed or smiled. They wanted to be happy, more than anything, but they felt they couldn't.

"Hey Robbie, do you wanna come round to mine now? Everyone's coming back to watch a movie." Tori caught up with her quiet friend. She had always felt kind of awkward around Robbie, but it had become more apparent recently.

Robbie made eye contact with Tori. "Yeah sure." It was the first time in weeks that he would have spent time with his friends and he was already regretting saying yes.

Tori smiled, wanting to lean in and hug him but she kept her distance. Her eyes scanned his body up and down; his clothes were creased and worn out, like he'd made no effort today. Her look stopped on his wrists, thin and shallow marks displayed up Robbie's left arm. They covered so much of his arm it made it look red with anger. Tori's eyes showed her emotion at an all new level. She couldn't believe Robbie would be so stupid. Mixed emotions rushed over her as she continued staring.

Robbie caught on to her eye line, pushing his shirt sleeves down over his arms. "We going now?" He tried diverting the conversation.

"Robbie." Tori started. "You don't have to do that."

"You have no idea what I'm living with." Robbie pushed past Tori and headed to the car park where his friends were, totally ignoring Tori's distant calls behind him.

...

The months rolled by and not a single thing changed. Spring and Summer passed like nothing had happened. No news, nothing new or special happened to anyone. They just had to move on, they had to live everyday like any other. Their lives got slightly easier as everyday passed. The media frenzy died down and their lives were slowly becoming private again. They'd even begun to rebuild their broken friendship; every Friday after school they would meet up at Tori's house for a movie. Sometimes they'd spend hours talking and acting like old times and other days they would sit in silence just watching the moving screen.

"Turn that shit over." Jade sat beside Tori on the sofa as she flicked through the TV. "If I hear one more theory on how Cat was killed, I'm going to kill myself."

"Don't ever say that again!" Tori snapped her focus onto Jade, a sudden panic in her voice.

Jade immediately felt bad about what she'd said. "I'm sorry. I'm just sick of people putting ideas into our heads. We know what happened that night and we know that none of us had anything to do with it. Not even Robbie."

Robbie didn't even flinch at the sound of his name being spoken. He sat with his eyes glued to the TV screen.

"I heard they have another suspect in custody." Trina paraded down the open staircase, blowing gently on her red nails.

"What a shocker. I wonder what his alibi will be?" Jade rolled her eyes.

"I think it had to be someone Cat knew." Trina opened the fridge, not really paying attention to the group of teenagers sat in her living room.

"Why?" Beck turned, leaning on the top of the sofa to face Trina.

"Because strangers don't just kill for no reason. It had to be someone she knew. Cat wasn't the type of person to just wander off into the night either." Trina placed herself next to Beck.

"No one else was out there but us." Andre pitched in.

"I know that dingbat. But I just don't believe it was a total stranger." Trina swatted Andre on the head. "It wasn't like Cat to have enemies though."

"Wait! Turn back to that channel!" Robbie clambered to his feet, snatching the remote from Tori. "Look!" He pointed to the TV screen.

"In recent news, never before seen footage of murdered Hollywood teenager, Cat Valentine has been sent anonymously to the police department today. We are airing it first here in an attempt to gain any new information on the case."

_The video began playing. The camera followed through an old house, swapping and changing through the modern yet old fashioned rooms decorated in Halloween decorations until it landed on a giggling red head. _

_"Cat, why are you up here all by yourself? The parties downstairs!" _

_"Get the camera out of my face!" Cat giggled, pushing her hand in front of the camera. _

_"So who have you come as then?" The camera scanned up and down the petite girl. _

_"I'm Minnie Mouse!" Cat pointed to the dress and ears on her head. "Duh!" _

_"No need to be so rude, mouse. Look, I'm on filming duties for tonight so I'm under strict instruction to record all the scary shit that goes down tonight." The voice behind the camera laughed slightly. _

_"I'm sorry. I'm just waiting for someone." The red head bat her eye lashes at the camera. _

_"Who might that be?" _

_"None of your business." Cat winked at the camera. _

_"Oh come on, you can tell me!"_

_"Nope. It's a secret." Cat pushed her finger to her lip, making a shh noise to the camera. _

_"I can keep a secret." _

_"Only two can keep a secret if one of them is dead." Cat laughed. "Ok, I stole that from Pretty Little Liars, but shh!" _

The video stopped bluntly, as if it wasn't supposed to stop there at all. Like there was more to it.

"Who was that with Cat?" Beck questioned, looking at his friends.

"I don't know. It sounded like a guy though and he sounded cute." Trina gushed at the TV.

"That was my Halloween party last year." Jade sat in shock. Her eye's hadn't left the screen even though the clip had stopped playing.

"So who did you get to film the party all night?" Tori's brows crossed at Jade.

"My brother." She stated. "Why did they show that? How is that even important?"

"Listen and you might find out!" Robbie turned the volume up.

_"We have reason the believe, Cat Valentine was raped the night that video was taken. Halloween of last year, an exact year before her murder. We feel both her rape and murder have connections and we strongly recommend anyone with any information of that night to come forward and speak to the police. As many of you know, it will soon be one year since the murder of Cat Valentine and her family and friends are begging for closure. So please, if you know anything do contact your local police." _

"I told you so." Trina stood up, glancing a smug look over to her friends. "I told you it was someone she knew."

"But why does that clip have any significance to her murder? You were with Cat all night weren't you?" Robbie's glaring eyes moved onto Jade. "Right?"

"Yeah, unless they think someone at your party did that to her?" Andre joined Robbie in looking at Jade.

"I have no fucking idea, ok? That party was almost two years ago now. I hadn't even thought of it until now." Jade panicked, going into anger mode. "Fuck this." She cussed, stomping up the staircase and into Tori's bedroom.

"What the hell was that?" Tori burst into her bedroom seconds after Jade. "Is there something I'm missing here?"

"It's none of your god damn business, Vega. Just leave me alone." Jade paced around the room, her hands running through her long hair.

"No. I want to know what the hell you know about that night. I saw the way you watched that clip, you were scared. What the hell were you so scared of?"

"You really wanna know what happened that night?"

Tori nodded, a hint of fear in her eyes as she sat down. "Talk."

_"Meet me upstairs in ten. I'll make sure everyone down here is distracted and then I'm all yours." Jade wrapped her arms around her best friends neck. "And remember, no one is to find out about this. It's our secret. Got it?"_

_"Kay kay." Cat took a long sip of her drink. "Are you sure?" _

_"Of course I'm sure." Jade paused. "Aren't you?" _

_"I'm a little scared." Cat admitted. _

_Jade laughed. "Don't be so stupid. It's just going to be a kiss. Girls kiss all the time." _

_"But I've never kissed anyone before, not even a girl." _

_"I know. That's why I'm going to kiss you first, to get all the awkwardness away and to make sure you're doing it right. Then you can kiss Robbie all you want and be good at it." Jade rolled her eyes at her naive friend. "I'm such a good friend to you sometimes. You totally owe me for this baby girl." _

_"I know you are the most amazing friend ever. That's why you're my best friend." Cat hugged Jade again, kissing her cheek._

_"Whatever, don't make a big deal out of it. Go wait in my room. I'll make sure Tori or whoever doesn't follow me up." _

_"Ok." Cat wandered off into the darkness of the party. Jade watched with drunken eyes as she watched her young friend head up the staircase. _

_"Jade, let's dance!" Tori found Jade in the hallway, dragging her body close to hers._

_"You stink of vodka." Jade could feel Tori's warm hands around her eyed up her costume as the girl hugged her, she was dressed as Ariel, complete with a red wig on that almost matched Cat's hair exactly. _

_"You smell so good." Tori nuzzled her face into Jade's neck. _

_"Not now, Vega." Jade pushed the drunken girl off her, almost knocking her over totally. "Shit." She mumbled as she held onto Tori to stop her from falling over. _

_"Why don't you like me? You like Cat." Tori's bottom lip quivered as she regained her footing. _

_Jade let out a frustrated sigh. "Because you're annoying." _

_"I just want to be your friend, Jade. Why won't you let me in?" _

_"You're such a loser. Keep on dreaming." Jade pushed past Tori, a feeling of guilt hitting her stomach as she turned to face Tori again before rushing upstairs. She didn't dislike Tori as such, she just knew how to push all of her buttons and although Tori had tried several times before to get close to Jade, it just wasn't going to happen. No matter what she did. _

_Jade tiptoed down the hallway, her heels clicking against the wooden floor beneath her. Muffled noises sounded from the bedroom next to her's. She placed her head against the old door, pushing her ear into the hard object trying to make out the noise that was coming from in there. Giving up on that, she placed her hand on the gold door knob, turning it slowly making sure she didn't make a sound. The door opened with a slight click. The room was in total darkness as Jade peeked her head around it, trying to make her eyes fall into focus. On the bed was two dark figures, one male and one female. _

_"Stop, please." The female cried. _

_Jade froze in shock. Terror and panic flooded her body and hit her like a wave. As her eyes finally came into focus the girl on the bed looked up at the door in complete desperation. _

_"Stop, you're hurting me. Please stop." She cried out again. "Help me, please." She made complete eye contact with Jade, her deep brown eyes crying out for help even more than her words. She tried to push the boy off her, failing as she collapsed underneath him. "Stop." She tried one last time." _

_"Shut the fuck up or it'll hurt more." The boy said, placing his hand across the crying girls mouth. _

_Jade panicked, taking one last sympathetic look at the girl on the bed before closing the door slowly behind her. "Fuck." She cursed. The girl was Cat and the boy raping her, was her brother. _

Jade collapsed into Tori as she finished her story. "It's all my fault." She sobbed.

**A/N - OK SO THE NEXT CHAPTER IS THE END AND I REVEAL ALL AND IDK ABOUT YOU BUT I'M NOT READY FOR THIS. HOW LAME AM I?**

**I feel weird about this chapter, honestly, its just a filler for the reveal really. Except for the flashbacks, they are imortant to the story. **

**Bring on tomorrow, bitches. Happy Halloween eve ;) **


	13. Chapter 13

October 30th 2013, one entire year since the murder of Cat Valentine. The friends had taken the day off school together to meet up and remember their friend. They had decided to meet at the Hollywood sign, so it almost felt like they were high up in the sky, next to Cat. The group of friends sat in a circle, most of them taking in the breathtaking view.

"It doesn't feel like it's been a year." Beck sat next to his friends, his feet kicking into the ground in front of him, making a dust cloud in front of his tired face.

"It does. It feels like forever since I've seen her." Robbie sat with an empty look on his face. Since Cat's death he just found it entirely hard to move on at all. He tried for her sake, but every time he closed his eyes he could see her body. Her cold and lifeless body lying there, crying out to be saved.

"At least we're famous now." Trina bragged.

"We aren't fucking famous." Jade scolded. "We're only on TV half the time because the police can't decide if we are suspects or not."

"Whatever. My face is on TV and people know my name, so that's fame for me."

Everyone rolled their eyes at Trina.

"Do ya'll ever wonder what she'd be doing now? I mean she'd be graduating this year with us. Do you wonder what college she'd have applied for? Who she'd be dating? You know?" Andre felt his heart ache. Those questions haunted him daily.

"All the time." Tori mumbled.

"I think she'd have applied to Sea World by now." Jade looked at Tori with watery eyes. She would not cry in front of anyone but her, but talking about Cat with all her friends made it hard not to.

"I think she'd have gone to prom with me." Robbie smiled slightly. "At least I like to think she would have."

"I'm sure she would have, man." Beck patted his friends back.

"It's just weird saying it's been a year. Like before it was a week, or a month, or a few months. But a year makes it seem so long. Three hundred and sixty five days since she was here. It's such a long time and it's only going to get longer." Jade held her locket tight.

"I hope we're making her proud." Robbie looked up at the blue sky above him, a content look on his face.

"I'm sure she's real proud of all of us. None of us dropped out of school or got into some crazy shit because of what happened and we stuck through it all together. Hell, even Tori and Jade are close now. That's got to be one positive of it." Andre chuckled slightly.

Tori smiled at Jade. "That's true. I got my Jade and she's got me."

"Shut up, Vega. You make it sound like we're dating."

Tori chewed her lip as she was brushed off by her friend. "No." She uttered.

"I just hope that they catch the fucker that did it to her, so I can torture them myself." Jade held up her scissors from her bag. "The things I'd do to them." She looked sadistically towards the shiny blades in front of her. The shape of them reflecting in her evil eyes.

"Killing them won't bring her back." Tori pushed Jade's hands down, forcing her to drop the scissors.

"I know. But it'll make me feel a whole lot better." Jade replied bluntly.

"I'm with Jade for once. An eye for an eye." Trina chipped in.

"Can we stop talking about murder please?" Tori looked around at her friends, a weird look on her face.

"Yeah, this was supposed to be about Cat today. Let's keep it as nice as we can. We need to remember the good times we had with her. Not dwell on the bad times." Andre smiled. "Whats your favorite memories with Cat? Mine's when she made us do that dumb Diddily-Bops performance and we had to write that song about food. It was so Cat in every way. She was so into it. You could just tell she loved performing and being around children. It always made me think of what a great Mom she would be one day."

"She sure could sing." Beck smiled. "I loved hearing her perform. Her voice was just so unique and she emoted so much during every song. She would have made an amazing singer."

"It's hard to think of one memory I cherish the most. I have a lot. Like the time she met my Grandma and they argued about their hair color. That made me laugh a lot." Robbie laughed slightly. "And I love remembering when we went around school singing bad news to everyone."

"Yeah, you gave me some pretty awesome bad news." Beck chuckled. "I still haven't got that stain out." Beck faced Andre.

"Hey man, it wasn't my fault!"

"I loved how she was so sweet. When we drove to get that mask glue stuff for Tori's zombie face, we were rapping and she wouldn't say any of the bad words. That always made me laugh. She was so naive." Trina felt herself well up. "I promised myself I wouldn't cry today. I've cried enough this past year."

Tori placed her arms around her sister. As she began to speak she was cut off by Jade.

"What the fuck!" Jade cried out, standing up so quickly she almost tripped over her own feet.

"What?" Tori stood up beside her in a panic. "What happened?"

"I have to go." Jade grabbed her black bag, swinging it over her shoulder as she stormed off.

"Jade, wait up!" Tori called after her, half running towards the angry girl.

"Go away, Tori." Jade kept walking, not looking behind her.

"Jade, please tell me what's happened!"

"It doesn't concern you, go away."

"Jade!" Tori screamed. "Stop!" She watched as Jade finally faced her. "Don't do this to me. I thought we were close. I thought we were friends now."

"We are but I don't have to tell you fucking everything. Calm your tits, Vega."

"But you used to tell Cat everything?"

"That was different. She and I had a different relationship." Jade turned back around. "I don't have time for this."

"Let me come with you." Tori followed after Jade again.

"Why won't you just take a hint?" Jade pushed Tori over when she span around for a second time. Jade stumbled back away, her face in total shock as she saw Tori on the ground. "I'm sorry."

Tori stood us, equally as shocked as Jade was. "I just wanted to help you, Jade." Tori's eyes filled with tears. "I love you."

Jade stood still, not knowing what to say. "My brothers been arrested. My Mom just text me telling me to come to the station. She didn't say much, only that is was to do with Cat."

"Do you think the police know about your Halloween party?"

Jade shook her head. "I have no idea. He's going to kill me." She began to shake in fear. "I act big and tough, but only because I have to be like that. If I show fear, he'll hurt me. But truth is, I'm so fucking scared of my brother. That's why I didn't stop what he did to Cat. I was so scared. It's killed me every single day for the past two years. I was a coward that night and I let him do that to Cat. I watched her cry for help and I did nothing." Jade screamed loudly, her voice cracking. "I should be the dead one, not her."

"Do you think he killed her?"

Jade shook her head. "He may be a total dickhead, but he isn't capable of murder."

"Do they have evidence against him that connects him though?"

"Fuck knows. I know what he did was so wrong, but he's my brother and I can't let him get the blame for her murder."

"But why? He did that to Cat. Doesn't he deserve to go away."

Jade raised her eyebrow. "He made a stupid fucking mistake while he was drunk. He deserves to pay for that, not for Cat's murder."

"But you were scared of him, Jade. He used to hurt you, he hit you so many times."

Jade paused. "How do you know that?"

"I-I don't know."

"How the hell do you know he hits me, Tori?" Jade squared up to Tori, her eyes in complete contact with her's.

"Cat told me." She lied.

"You're lying to me." Jade felt herself getting angry. "Cat knew, that's no lie. But she was loyal to me and she kept her word. She never told a soul about secrets that I told her. We were closer than that, closer than you and her were and closer than you and I ever will be."

"Why did you like her so much? She hated you!" Tori finally broke, screaming at Jade.

Jade laughed in shock. "No, she didn't."

"Yes she did." An jealous and evil look consumed Tori's fragile face. "She hated you."

At first glance, Tori looked angry, but a scared kind of anger, until Jade looked deep into her eyes, and a sudden chill flew down her spine as she could sense a horrible evil within Tori. "What's the matter with you?"

"I just don't get why you liked her so much when she resented you for so long. How did you not see it? You know I was there that night. I saw what happened, I saw Cat running out of the bedroom in tears. She wouldn't tell me what happened but I comforted her and whenever I mentioned getting you she froze up. She didn't want you anymore."

"That's not true."

"But it is." Tori laughed. "From that day on she hated you. I didn't really realize it either until I read her diary that weekend and that's when things changed."

"What do you mean?" Jade suddenly began to panic, her heart started to race and she began to sweat.

"She wanted revenge, Jade. She wanted to hurt you like you and her brother had hurt her." Tori's anger turned to pain. "I couldn't let her hurt you. I love you, Jade. I couldn't."

"But, you didn't let her, did you?" It all suddenly became clear.

_"Cat?" Tori stood in the hallway, meeting Cat from the staircase. The darkness was fading, the moon going down in the horizon._

_"Tori, you gave me a fright!" Cat jumped at Tori's voice. "Why are you awake?"_

_"I couldn't sleep, so I remembered what you had said about last Halloween and so I found your diary and I just scanned through to begin with because I was worried about you."_

_"You read my diary?" Cat said defensively. "That's not fair!" _

_"I read everything, Cat. I know everything you're planning. I know what happened to you and what you said about Jade." _

_Cat stood with her hands on her hips. "So? I've had to live with this pain and this shame for nearly a year now and no one paid for it. Jade watched me, she watched her filthy brother rape me and she did nothing. She knew it was me in there and she stil did nothing. Someone has to pay for that."_

_"If you lay a finger on her, I'll kill you." Tori threatened. _

_"You've lost your mind. Why are you so obsessed with her? She isn't all that great you know. I mean she's hardly a saint now, is she?" _

_"I love her, you idiot. I've always loved her. I've tried for years to make her like me, yet alone love me. Why does she love you so much? You don't even want her love!" Tori admitted, anger and pain deep in her voice._

_"Then you really are insane. She doesn't love you, not even a little bit. In fact you are the last person she would ever be seen dead with." Cat glared at Tori. "You are so naive and vulnerable to her."_

_"I mean it, if you hurt her, I will make you pay." _

_"No you won't." Cat turned to face the staircase again. "Go to bed, Tori." _

_Tori followed Cat down the stairs and outside of the cabin. "Where the hell do you think you're going?"_

_"Oh my god, leave me alone. I'm getting away from you!" Cat felt a sudden panic as she realized Tori wasn't going to leave her alone that easily. _

_"I'm not leaving you alone until I know you won't hurt Jade!" Tori chased after Cat. _

_Cat picked up her pace, her little legs running into the forest. She jumped and skipped over branches and ditches in the ground. "What do you think you're doing?" Cat screamed as she reached a dead end at the lake. _

_Tori stopped behind her. "Protecting Jade." She examined their reflections in the lake, both of the girls looked small and Tori was sick of feeling so small all the time._

_"Do you honestly think she'll love you if you hurt me?" Cat laughed in Tori's face. "Don't you get it? She loves me, not you. It's a messed up kind of love, but she's in love with me." _

_"Take that back." Tori spat. _

_"You and I both know it's true. You've always been jealous of our friendship. You try too hard, and that's only pushed Jade away from you." _

_"Shut up!" Tori screamed, throwing her hand across Cat's face. _

_Cat stumbled back, falling over a rock and falling hard onto the ground. "Get away from me!" Cat sobbed, fear had overtaken her anger as she sat on the floor, tears falling down her pink cheeks. "Leave me alone!" _

_"Who's the vulnerable one now then?" Tori stood over Cat, her shadow covering the small girl. _

_"I was never going to hurt her!" Cat pleaded. "I only wrote down those things so I didn't actually hurt her. God, I hate her like crazy but I couldn't do that. You must know that, Tori. You know me. I'm Cat, silly, innocent, dumb Cat." _

_"And why should I believe you? You wrote how you wanted to watch her suffer under your hands. How would you like that?" Tori screamed. _

_"Leave me alone, Tori! Please!" Cat tried to stand up, being pushed back down hard by Tori._

_Quickly Tori sat over Cat, placing her hands firmly around Cat's neck. Cat's hands moved onto Tori's in a weak struggle. She tried to let out screams, the only noise leaving her mouth was desperate gasps for air. She kicked her arms and legs around as she felt Tori push harder. Cat scratched at Tori's bare skin, only making her angrier. Tori's face twisted into evil anger as she watched Cat struggle beneath her. Cat's eyes watered, tears falling down her cheeks as she kept her eyes on Tori. Fear became all too real as she realized just how serious Tori had been. _

_"I love her, Cat and I won't let you hurt her!" Tori watched as Cat stopped struggling, her body going limp under Tori's body. _

_Tori stood up slowly, all the anger and pain she had let out had evaporated into pure fear. Her whole body shook, her heart thumping so loud around her head. She began holding her hands up to her face in horror. "Oh fuck." Tori cried out as she comprehended what she had just done. She collapsed onto her knees beside the quiet red head. "Wake up, Cat. It's me, it's Tori. Wake up, please." Tori shook her body, Cat's limp limbs moving abruptly. "Please wake up!" _

_"Oh my god." Tori ran her fingers through her hair. "What have I done." Tori looked at her bare hands again before looking back at Cat. She had only wanted to scare her a bit. She knew deep down Cat wasn't really going to hurt Jade. She knew, but she let her obsessive anger take over. _

_Minutes passed of Tori just sat still beside Cat. A few tears dripped down her face as she finally stood up, moving Cat from her back and onto her side, gently placing her hands under her head and tucking her legs into her stomach slightly. She'd moved Cat so carefully, making her look as though she was asleep. For a moment, Tori believed she would just open her eyes and sit up. Tori waited and waited, but she didn't, she remained in complete silence. Tori stood up finally, looking at Cat from a slight distance. "Sleep tight." She whispered to the silenced girl, before heading back to the cabin. _

_Tori crept in in complete cabin was beginning to fill with bright, colorful light from the sun rising. As she reached the girls bedroom she was filled with guilt. She opened the door a crack, looking in to make sure everyone was asleep before heading in. She caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror as she walked into the room. She couldn't bare to look at herself, her hair was a mess, her face was drained and her clothes were a mess. She threw her clothes off and into her suitcase, leaving her dirty tshirt on to sleep in. She crawled into bed, still shaking from everything as she curled into Jade. _

Jade stumbled back, a million different emotions rushing through her body. She felt like she'd been hit by a train, knocking her out totally.

"I didn't think I could kill her. When she stopped struggling I thought she had just given up you know. I thought she was messing with me." Tori cried out.

"You killed her." Jade whispered. "You killed my Cat."

"I never meant to cause this much pain." Tori pleaded. "But she was going to hurt you, Jade. I couldn't let her hurt you."

"Fuck." Jade screamed. "Get the fuck away from me you psycho." Jade stepped away from Tori. "I hate you. I HATE YOU."

Tori broke down, tears streaming down her face as she gasped. "No. No you don't. I saved you. I save your life, don't you see that?"

"You ruined my fucking life." Jade shrieked. "You watched me cry, you held me while I broke down and the entire time, you knew what happened. You watched as everyone cried for her, even your sister was torn apart by this and you sat back and just watched everyone hurt while you knew everything. You lied to the police, you lied to everyone and now you've tried to frame my brother for it?"

"He should take the blame for it. It's his fault."

"No you fucking idiot. It's your fault. You killed her. You put your hands around her tiny neck and stole every last breath from her. You watched her fucking struggle and you didn't stop." Jade became hysterical, her breathing becoming deeper and faster.

"Jade, you're scaring me." Tori felt fear knock her out as she watched Jade become more and more angry.

"Get away from me, Tori Vega." Jade rushed down the hill, running faster than before.

"Where are you going?" Tori shouted from behind Jade.

"The police station." Jade screamed, making sure Tori was well behind her.

"You can't tell on me!" Tori cried out like a child would, trying to catch up with Jade.

"Fucking watch me." Jade stopped at the bottom of the hill, her breathing heavy as she caught her breath.

"I thought you loved me now. I thought we were friends, like you and Cat were?" Tori stood away from Jade as she spoke, a crazy look on her face.

"I never loved you. You're deluded to think I ever did. The only person I've ever loved was Cat, and you took her away from me." Jade moved towards Tori. "Do you remember what I said I would do when they caught her killer?"

Tori gulped, taking a step back from Jade. "You can't hurt me." She whispered in fear.

"If you hurt Cat, why can't I hurt you?"

"Because I did nothing wrong. I was protecting you!"

Jade slapped Tori hard around the face, making her hand sting. "You killed Cat, you killed my best friend." Jade snapped. "Now I'm going to make you suffer." Jade pulled her scissors out, opening the blade across Tori's neck in one quick movement. Jade stumbled away, half in shock and half in anger still. Her eyes fell onto the shiny scissors covered in blood before moving onto Tori's neck. Crimson blood trickled down Tori's tanned neck, dripping onto her white blouse. She watched Tori's eyes, terror driven deep into them.

Tori froze, her hands finding her warm neck. She pulled her hands away, hot blood being the only thing in her sight. A single tear fell from her brown eyes as she fell to her knees. "I love you." She slurred as she held onto her neck tight.

Jade formed an evil smirk at Tori as she watched her fall onto her back, her hand still wrapped around her neck. "I've never loved you." She kicked dirt across Tori's shaking body. She wiped the scissors on her dark skirt, wiping the weapon clean before throwing them down beside Tori. "See you in hell, bitch."

**A/N - And there you have it. The big reveal that actually only two of you actually guessed! If you read back knowing who's done it, you might be able to spot the clues that are in every chapter. **

**Thank you for following, reviewing and faving this story for the past two weeks. I've enjoyed writing every day and I have no idea what I'm going to do with myself now! **

**Happy Halloween! **


End file.
